What Love Can Do
by dreamofbeing
Summary: A Goten x Trunks love story.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising from its sleep to be watched by a 20 yr old half-saiyan. It was early in the morning, and he just couldn't get back to sleep. Something was on his mind, and he couldn't let it go.

It was a year after the world had been saved, and earth was having its time of peace from the evils that threatened it. This wasn't what he was thinking about. It was more along the lines of his best friend, who he hadn't seen in a year. He hadn't tried to see him for a year.

Running a Corporation wasn't an easy thing, but he eventually fit right into it. Working late nights was his decision but somewhere along the way he had forgotten his best friend, and it bothered him. He believed he wasn't a good friend if he couldn't make time for him. 'What happened?' he thought. 'When did work become a priority over my best friend?' He sighed as he heard footsteps stop at his door.

"Trunks, sweetie, is everything all right?" asked his mother Bulma. She opened the door and came in to see her son sitting up in his bed with a look of distress on his face. She sat down on his bed.

"It's been a year mother and not once did I ever think about spending time with my best friend. If we're even that anymore."

"You've been working hard at Capsule. Believe me it's easy to lose track of what's important in your life. Heck I lost some friends at some point, but I still had the ones that were important to me in the end."

"Goten's important, I just hope we're still friends."

"Why don't you go see him today? It's the weekend after all. You need to take a break from work every once in a while."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea mother."

She smiled. "Is it possible that you're just afraid to see him? You're wondering how a year without you in his life has affected him."

"I know it sounds kind of arrogant."

"My son, arrogant, no." She smiled. "I wonder who he could have gotten that from."

"Is father up to?" The sound of gravity room went on. "I guess that answers my question."

"The only one who seems to sleep in is your sister."

"I wish I could sleep in." Trunks smiled. "Those days are over."

"I certainly hope not. Maybe when you find that special someone, then they will force you to sleep late."

Trunks got up from his bed and headed to his bathroom. Bulma knew this was her cue to leave him with his thoughts and prepare for the day.

The warm water awakened his body but didn't stop him from thinking about what his mother had said. 'Someone special,' he sighed discouraged. 'How will I ever find that if I'm sleeping with a different girl every night.' He shut off the water, dried himself off, dressed in comfortable clothes, and made his way to the kitchen.

His parents were eating as he sat down at the table. He noticed breakfast set before him so he dug in. He stopped to look at the clock, which read 7AM. His friend wouldn't be up for a while. He was a late sleeper, and he couldn't help but smile. His father noticed this behavior. "Son?" Trunks looked at his father.


	2. Chapter 2

19-year-old half-saiyan Goten didn't know why he was up at seven in the morning, looking at the sky from where he sat on the lush, green grass. He had this strange feeling that someone had watched the sky earlier today.

He did know why he was up. He hadn't seen his best friend for a year, and it had been on purpose from his side. Lately he had been developing strong feelings for his friend and it scared him. He thought the feelings would pass, but they didn't. Too ashamed to face him with this, he decided on his own that they needed to be apart for a while. It didn't seem like he minded anyway. He didn't come to see him and in a way he was grateful but then he began to wonder why he hadn't come to hang out with him.

He heard footsteps behind him and looked up to see his big brother Gohan with a look of curiosity on his face. He turned back around to watch the scenery. "You know it's the weekend right? Why aren't you sleeping in like you usually do?"

"I'm not telling you Gohan. You'll just tell mom, and she would kill me."

"This sounds serious Goten. How about I promise not to tell mom."

He laughed. "You can't keep a secret from mom to save your life."

"Hey! That's not—

"True. What about the time you promised to not tell her that I skipped one class? You totally ratted me out the next day, and she ripped me a new one."

"Goten, it's your education. You should take it more seriously."

"I do but nothing seems good enough for that woman. I won't be good enough until I become your clone Gohan, at least that's the impression I get from mom."

"That's just ridiculous. She just wants you to be successful in life."

"Yeah, like you are. I swear it's like she doesn't realize that I'm Goten. She is the one who named me after all." He sighed. "I just want to be recognized for my own accomplishments, not yours. I want her to treat me like I'm a separate person from you."

"Why don't you talk to her about this?"

"I've tired, but it's like talking to a brick wall. She's just too stubborn to listen to anyone but herself."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Ever since I can remember." Goten sat up in the grass and watched as his brother sat beside him. "Hey Gohan."

"What is it?" He said in a soft tone.

"Do you—he swallowed the lump in his throat—do you miss dad?"

"Of course I do Goten and I can tell you miss him to."

"No one talks about him when he leaves, do they?"

"It makes mom upset sometimes, but she's told me it took her a long time to accept his lifestyle."

"How does she?"

"Well, she loves him even though they fight sometimes." He smiled. "I hope someday you find someone. You more than anyone deserve to be happy."

Goten's mind immediately went to Trunks, and his eyes widened. 'No, no.' He thought. Not this again.'

"Goten, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about something."

"You going to be ok? I have to get to work on grading papers."

"I'm not a child anymore Gohan. I don't need you to watch over me."


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks could sense he was getting closer to the Son home, but he could feel another energy a little further from the house and decided to check it out first. His two feet planted on the grass. He wanted to walk some of the way as to not waste his energy.

Goten was preparing to take off to the sky and head home. Before he did, he sensed an energy coming his way. His curiosity was peaked, so he decided to check it out. As he got closer to the energy, his heart began to race, he felt himself sweating, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. "Why is this energy affecting me this way?" When he could make out the outline of a person, he strained his eyes and knew whom he had sensed. "Trunks!" He yelled.

"Goten, is that you?"

"Hey!" Goten flew over to him and landed in front of him. He felt the excitement of seeing his best friend take over his troubling thoughts. He practically knocked him over in a hug.

Trunks didn't know what hit him as he found himself on the ground with his best friend's arms around him. Warmth spread through him that he had never felt before. It was like being wrapped up in a blanket that just came out from the dryer. "What did I do to deserve this interesting welcome?" He smirked as Goten got off him and stood up, helping Trunks up.

"Uh sorry Trunks, I'm just happy to see you." He noticed his friend's frown. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't exactly been a good friend. I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't come to see you in a year."

"I know, but you're not the only one who's been busy. School takes up most of my time. Since I'm a sophomore now, I get more work. I'm lucky if I get a break."

"So, we're both bad friends."

"Looks like."

"So, I can see you're not doing anything right now. You want to hang out."

"That sounds great Trunks, but I haven't eaten yet."

Trunks smiled, 'same old Goten.' "Well I think I can help you there."

Trunks watched as Goten chowed down on plate upon plate of food. He couldn't help but feel more relaxed than he had ever been in his life. He guessed Goten just brought with him this calming aura.

Goten looked up from his food to see Trunks staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, I—just missed you is all."

He realized Trunks's voice was soft when he said that, and it just pulled at his heartstrings. "I missed you to buddy. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you."

"Why is that, besides the school work?"

"Drama at home. My mom's become a monster."

Trunks laughed until he noticed his friend's serious look on his face."

"It hasn't been an easy year Trunks. Valese cheated on me, and I caught her with another guy in bed."

"Oh Goten, I'm—

"Ever since she's being trying to set me up. She has high hopes for me to be just like Gohan."

"Well I hope you're rebelling against her." Goten smiled.

"It's not that easy Trunks."

"Sure it is. Get a job and look for your own place. That way you only have to take orders from yourself. Besides, I know you wouldn't take money from me even if I asked you."

"It would be great to have my own place."

"Yeah and the best part of it is you get to see the look on her face when you tell her."

"Now that's just cruel man."

"I'm sorry, but it sounds like she's being cruel to you. You need a life separate from her."

"I do love her, and I wish things could be different you know. You have a great mom, and she loves you whatever you decide to become."

"You should come by, I'm sure my mom and sister would like to see you."

"What about Vegeta?"

"I don't know it's hard to tell sometimes."

"I understand."

Trunks and Goten walked the city streets in silence just enjoying each other's presence until a voice from the street of walkers called out to them. As the person got closer, Goten could tell it was Marron. He turned to Trunks to see the uneasiness in his face, but he would ask about that later.

"Hey Marron."

"Goten, it's good to see you. What brings you to the city?"

"Reconnecting with Trunks." He watched as her eyes went to Trunks, and she smiled, but his face looked nervous. 'What did he have to be nervous about?' Goten thought.

She hung onto Trunks like he was a god, and she was just awed by him. He found this hilarious as Trunks glared at him.

"Oh I wish I could stay and hang out with you guys, but I'm meeting my girlfriends at the movies." She turned to Trunks. "I'll see you latter." As she turned the corner, Goten couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed his head off.

"What?" Trunks said with annoyance.

"She totally loves you."

"So does most of the female population. She doesn't love me. She just likes the idea of me, but I can tell you there's a lot more to me then what's on the outside."

"Well maybe if you let someone inside, then you wouldn't have to just have one night stands with girls."

"Not a chance." His voice became cold.

Goten was surprised at how fast his voice had changed. He knew this routine. Trunks would shut down when anything seemed too rough to deal with committed relationships. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Eventually you're going to want someone to love and love you in return."

"And how would you know that Goten?" He was curious but maintained his resolve.

"I've known you since we were in diapers, deep down that's what you want even if you won't admit it. You're just too proud to do so."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I know you on the inside when you show it to me and anybody would be lucky to know that part of you."

Trunks didn't know why, but his body felt more alive from what he had said. He'd never reacted this way to mere words before, and he didn't know how to feel about it. He knew what to say though. "Thanks Goten, that means a lot coming from you." He put his arm around Goten as they continued to walk down the street.

Goten noticed the stares they were getting, and it made him increasingly uncomfortable. Then he remembered something his mom told him. _"It's just unnatural for two men to be together. I saw two men kissing the other day on my way to my car, and it disgusted me. I would just be so ashamed if that was my son." _ He suddenly felt nauseous and ran to the closest alley to through up the contents of his stomach. When he was done, he stood up, leaning against the wall.

"Goten! Are you all right?" He put a hand on his shoulder.

The warmth from his hand sent shivers down his spine. 'How could it be wrong to feel that way for another man when Trunks's touch made him feel complete inside?' He shook it off for another time.

"Yeah, that was weird."

"It was something you were thinking about. You looked kind of pale. What's going on Goten?"

His concern was touching, but he wasn't completely sure of his feelings. He needed time to figure them out, and there was the frightening prospect of being rejected from his mother. "I'm not ready to tell you yet Trunks. You have to trust me that I'll tell you when the time's right."

"Well now you got me curious chibi."

"Chibi, I am not a chibi."

"You're one year younger than me so yes it does." Trunks smirked.

"Lets not get into this argument again. We had it when we were kids, and that's where it should stay."

"You're right, so how's school been going?"

"I would enjoy it more if my brother didn't teach there but otherwise it's going fine."

"That's good."

"How's work?"

"Torture." He heard his friend laugh. "I would rather go to college but someone needs to run the company, and I did take it upon myself."

"Yeah I was surprised when you decided to be President. You're good at it to. Everything just seems to come natural for you."

"Sometimes I wish it didn't. Sometimes I wish I was normal you know?" His friend nodded. "But still, I wouldn't change anything that's happened to me for the world. Weird, huh?"

"No, I mean something's I would change, but it has nothing to do with who I am."

"What would you change?"

"For starters, my father would be here on Earth and my mom would be more understanding of me. She just doesn't get me at all."


	4. Chapter 4

They ended up at Trunks's home. As Goten followed him inside, he looked at his surroundings. The house looked the same as the last time he had been here. A frown formed on his face. All this time he hadn't been over because he was afraid of his feelings for his best friend. 'What a dumb excuse,' he thought. He was too into his head not to notice the girl in his arms, smiling at him.

"Hey Goten, long time no see. Why is that?" asked Bulla as she pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm sorry Bulla I've been busy, but I'm here now. Isn't that what matters?"

"I guess your right." She turned to her brother. "Mom wants to see you. She didn't tell me about what, so you better find out."

"I'll be right back," said Trunks as he walked down the hall.

Bulla brought her gaze back to Goten. "So, what's the real reason why you haven't visited us?"

"You can't just be satisfied with what I told you?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"So, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"I'll show you." Goten followed Bulla outside to the yard to see her father sparing with Uub. "You remember Uub, right?"

"Yeah, he and my father fought a year ago in the tournament."

"Well, I'm dating him."

"Does Vegeta know?"

"Yep, I mean at first it wasn't easy but I think he's getting used to Uub." As she said this Uub landed right in front of them on his back.

Goten's face was in disbelief. "Are you sure of that?"

"I said used to him. I didn't say completely fine with it."

"Hey Bulla." He got off the grass and stood. "Goten, it's good to see you, how's your family?"

"Their fine." Hey laughed. "I just feel bad that you have to deal with Vegeta."

"It's not so bad. I like to think it will get better."

He watched the couple go inside the house, and Goten turned his attention to Vegeta who turned into his direction. He wanted to ask him something, but he was afraid of how he would react.

"What is it brat?"

"Um, I was just curious about something Saiyan."

"Well, spit it out." Vegeta was not one for patience.

"Was there any relationships that consisted of two male saiyans on planet Vegeta?"

"You mean romantically." He nodded. "If two male saiyans were caught in the act, then they would be put to death."

"In what way?"

"You don't want to know."

"Well if you won't tell me then can I know how you feel about it?"

Vegeta was thrown off by this question. It wasn't something he thought about. "What is this really about, Goten?"

It was unexpected that he would call him by his name. Maybe he thought this was serious. 'Well it was serious,' he thought. 'I don't know how he'll react if I tell him why I'm asking this question.'

"Boy, you better tell me or else I won't answer you."

Goten slumped his shoulders and sighed. "All right fine but could you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Fine."

"Well, I think I might be—that is I think I might be into men." Silence followed his confession, so he decided to continue talking to break the tension. "I was just curious because well on earth some people accept the relationship between two men, but I was wondering what it was like on planet Vegeta."

"You wanted to know the punishment for two saiyan men." He nodded. "The mates are stripped of their clothes, the weaker one is tied up, beaten, and has their manhood cut off while the stronger one is forced to watch it all. They watch their mate die before their eyes. The stronger is forced to live in a world where his mate is gone and eventually the strong one dies or knows not to pursue a relationship with another male." He turned to the young saiyan leaning against a tree. "And you want to know what I think about it, right?" He was silent. "I have to think about it."

Goten was pale but held on to the tree for dear life. He could feel his body trembling from what Vegeta had just told him. He had been right after all he didn't want to know. Now he did and this confused his feelings even more. He realized he had let go of the tree and sank to the ground.

"You're too soft boy. You need to toughen up, or the world will eat you alive." He helped Goten up, putting his arm around his neck. He sat Goten on the couch and left him alone with his thoughts.

Goten brought his hand to his face to feel the wetness on his cheeks. He wiped them before he attempted to stand up. Once he was steady, he walked around the house to get his mind off his talk with Vegeta. He found a room with a fireplace and a chair that looked cozy, so he decided to set down, staring at the flames, he drifted off.

A pair of footsteps entered the room he was sleeping in but stepped out quietly to talk. "What's going on with Goten?" asked Bulma. "He looks pale."

"I think he's stressed out with his mother's expectations for him, but there's definitely something else he's not telling me."

"I knew you should have been watching over him. Maybe then he wouldn't be so stressed."

"Mom, I have a company to run. I've been busy."

"You forgot about him."

"Well I can't change the past but I can make it up to him."

"That's more like it. So, I'll call Chichi and tell him he'll be staying here for a while. It's a solution to his stress for now until he can deal with his mother. You'll go to his house and get some of his things and what he needs for school." She went down the hall and out of his sight.

Trunks came back into the room where his best friend was sleeping. He looked closer at him and frowned. She was right. He did look terrible. He spotted a blanket lying on the other chair and covered his friend. When he left the room, he made his way outside to see his sister and her boyfriend making out in the yard, and he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks had pulled up into the road of the Son home and parked in front of the house. As Trunks walked to the front door, he heard Chichi's voice and Gohan's. 'This can't be good,' he thought. He knocked on the door to see Gohan had answered the door.

"Hey Trunks, come in."

"I'm guessing you got the call from my mother."

"Yeah and my mother's not happy about it. I could hear her arguing with Bulma over the phone from my house, so I came over."

"What exactly did my mother say?"

"I'll tell you what she said," said Chichi trying to keep her anger at bay. "Apparently I'm causing Goten stress and Bulma's taken upon herself to take care of the situation."

"It's true Chichi, your son told me so. I think it's for the best for now until you two can handle your issues with each other." He walked passed her, up the stairs, gathered Goten's things and passed them on his way out. He high tailed out of there before he could be yelled at.

When Trunks got back, he brought Goten's things to a room his mother had prepared for him across the way from his room. The room had its own bathroom with a shower. Trunks found Goten the way he had left him, so he picked him up and carried him to his new room. He lied him down, tucked him in, turned off the light, and closed the door.

He made his way to the lab to get some work done on his lab top. It was the quietest place in the house, and he needed some peace. By the time he finished, he got up and looked around the room to see all the unfinished inventions worked on over the years. Most of them were his grandpa's while some were his mother's.

He left the room and went to check on his best friend. As he opened the door, Goten was setting up in bed, looking over the room. He looked to Trunks and was confused. "Why is all my stuff here?"

Trunks sat down on the bed. "I thought maybe your stress would be more manageable here, so my mom was thinking you could stay here a while to get away from your mother for a while until you two can figure out how to make your relationship work."

Goten smiled. "I appreciate it Trunks, but I think while I'm here I should find a job and eventually move into my own place. That's the only way I'll be free from her."

"It's really that bad at you house, huh?" Trunks frowned.

"Don't worry about it Trunks." He turned his body to sit beside his friend and when he looked at him, his blue eyes looked right into him, making his body feels things it had never felt before. He wanted to feel this way always but knowing he couldn't hurt. He felt Trunks's arm go around his shoulder, bringing him close.

"Oh chibi, you should know by now that I always worry about you."

"Again, don't call me chibi. I'm a grown man, and you don't have to worry because I can take care of myself."

Before Trunks could respond to him, Goten's stomach interrupted him with its rumble. Trunks laughed. "To the kitchen it is."

Goten sat at the table as Trunks scrambled up some food from the fridge. Bulma came into the kitchen to see Goten, and she smiled. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm fine thanks Bulma."

"You look better I guess some rest is all you needed."

"Yeah I guess so."

Trunks set tons of food before Goten, whose mouth was watering. "Hold on their buddy, some of that food is for me to." He sat beside him, and they dug into the food. Bulma smiled as she remembered when they were little. They still acted the same way.

"Hey Trunks." Trunks paused in his eating.

"What is it mother?"

"Your father's been acting strange today. Do you know why?" Goten paused in his eating, knowing the answer to that question.

"Why don't you ask him?" said Trunks.

"I would, but he looks like he's thinking about something, and I don't want to disturb him."

"Well maybe he'll tell you when he's done thinking about whatever is occupying his mind."

"You two enjoy yourselves. I have to run some errands."

After they finished eating, they relaxed on the couch, watching TV. The channel was on the tournament, and Goten noticed Trunks's devious smile. He always had that smile when he had an idea. "What are you thinking in that head of yours Briefs?" He smiled.

"I was thinking we could spar like old times."

"All right that sounds like fun. I'm totally going to kick your butt."

"Yeah right Son, I'll wait to see the day. I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

They were both breathing pretty heavily after their spar. Laying on the grass they both wore contented smiles on their faces. "I'm surprised Goten, you got a few new moves."

"Well I try to find times to spar but you had some new moves yourself."

"You don't know how tough my dad is. I had to come up with something to try and gain the upper hand."

"Does it work?"

"Nope and besides my father's been fighting a lot longer than I've been alive. It's will be hard to surpass him, but I keep trying."

"You remember when we were little, and I was determined to get stronger than you?"

"I remember, what about it?"

"It doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm just happy to be your best friend."

"I feel the same way except I'll always be stronger."

"I can live with that." He sat up watching Trunks watch the sky. He had a peaceful look on his face. He thought he looked beautiful in this moment, and he was shocked that he felt that way. 'I can't,' he thought. 'This was wrong or at least that's what his mother thought. What would his mother really think of him and his feelings? She would probably not even acknowledge him as her son.'

"Goten! Hey Goten! Are you with me?"

"Oh uh sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"Anyway I think we should shower. We stink from the spar."

While the warm water soothed his scared body, Trunks thought about how Goten had zoned out when he was talking. He had wanted to ask him about it, but he didn't want to over step his boundaries if it was personal. He laughed. Yeah right that was not even in his character.

He dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and stepped into his bedroom. He stopped when he realized something. At one point he thought he felt Goten's gaze on him. Maybe he was staring at him but why? He sat down on his bed to think about the possibilities but none of them made sense. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Goten enter the room.

"Hey Trunk, what are you doing?"

Trunks stood up, his towel securely around his waist. "I was thinking about this secret you're not telling me and then I wondered why you were staring at me after we sparred."

"I wasn't staring at you." Trunks gave him a look like I don't believe you. "All right fine I was but it's not a crime you know."

"What's going on with you Goten? You can trust me. I am your best friend after all, and I've kept all your secrets. You've kept mine." He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure how completely how I feel about what I've kept from you. It scares me, and I think my mom wouldn't approve. I think she would even disown me."

"This sounds serious. Just tell me what it is. What can it hurt?"

"Our friendship."

"Goten!"

"All right fine I'm not straight."

This threw Trunks off, and Goten was waiting for him to say something, anything. He hoped whatever came out of his mouth wouldn't yell at him. Trunks sat back down on his bed. "I'm kind of surprised but whatever makes you happy buddy. I just don't understand why this would affect our friendship." Trunks noticed his friend's eyes avoiding him. Goten wasn't good at lying and then finally everything connected in his brain. "Oh."

"I didn't expect to feel this way. I mean the reason I didn't visit you last year was because I was trying to sort out my feelings. I'm sorry Trunks. I really didn't want to tell you. Now things will be awkward between us. Maybe I should go." Before he could open the door, he heard Trunks telling him to wait. He turned to his best friend of many years.

"I have a confession to make." Silence filled the air before he spoke again. "I've been seeing a therapist since I was thirteen. I started having these feelings for you that scared me. He helped me see that I have nothing to be afraid of, so I accepted these feelings. I just thought you would never feel the same, so I slept with lots of women hoping to fill the feelings I had for you in them. It didn't work."

Goten had to sit down and found the chair at Trunks's desk. "You—Trunks nodded.

"Yes I feel the same way you do."

"These feelings are kind of new to me."

"I know. We'll take it slow." He stood up at walked over to where his best friend was sitting. "There's just something I always wanted to do."

"What?" Trunks brought his face close to Goten's and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft and filled both saiyans with warmth they would never feel with anyone. Goten was left in a daze after the kiss that he didn't notice Trunks change into fresh clothes right before him. He managed to come out of his daze to see his best friend smirking at him.

"Never been kissed like that, huh?"

"No, I guess I've really been missing out."

"That makes me wonder what else you've been missing out on."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll show you. Stand up. I promise that if you want me to stop I will." Goten swallowed the lump in his throat he didn't know he had been holding until now. Trunks started by walking up to him and bringing his arms around the younger saiyan, holding him close, so they were pressed up against each other. "How are you doing so far?" He felt Goten wrap his arms around him. "I'm going to take that as fine."

Goten felt Trunks's face move from its previous place to look at his friend's face. He wanted to see what was in his eyes, nervous and excited. He brought his lips inches from the skin of Goten's neck and kissed the flesh, leaving a wet trail down the nape of his neck. His instincts were begging him to claim the young saiyan as his mate, but he resisted. He wanted to make sure it was what they both wanted before they got that far. His gaze went from the flesh of his friend's neck to see Goten's expression. There was lust hidden somewhere in his eyes. He saw it briefly but then it was replaced with love.

Trunks smiled as he caressed the soft skin of his face. "How am I doing so far?" He brought his hand from his face to his clothed chest. He could feel his heart racing through his shirt. "I think your heart answered my question." He dropped his hand to take Goten's in his own. "Goten, are you here?"

"Oh sorry I was paying attention to the feelings you were giving me." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"Typical, maybe you could try to be more present next time." He kissed his forehead and stepped back, setting on his bed.

"I promise I'll work on that." He sat back down at Trunks's desk, and silence filled the room once more. "Hey Trunks um I have tell you something. Kind of a confession."

"What is it chibi?" he smiled.

"I thought I told you—never mind why try and change your mind. It's useless. Anyway I was talking to your dad when you went to see your mother."

"What could you possibly have to talk about with him?"

"Well I was curious about male saiyan relationships back on his home planet so I asked him about it. Then he asked why I wanted to know and I said because I'm not straight."

"So, did he tell you why?" He watched as Goten's face fell and a frown graced his usually happy face.

"He said I wouldn't want to know, and he was right." He could feel his body tremble and suddenly he got the sensation of being cared. When he became aware, he noticed Trunks laying him down on his bed. He lied beside him and held him close.

"Whatever he told you, it can't happen in this century. You know that right?"

"I know." He turned to Trunks. "It's still horrifying to think about." He felt his friend's comforting kiss on his lips as he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks knew he would have to confront his father but for now he was comfortable. He was with the one person who really understood him, and he couldn't ask for more. He watched the rise and fall of Goten's chest and the contented smile on his face. He didn't want to separate himself from the sleeping boy, but he couldn't risk someone coming in and finding out about them. He covered him and sat at his desk, getting some work done.

While Goten was resting his eyes, a voice entered his mind and startled him. It wasn't enough to wake him up, but it was enough for him to respond to the voice. _"Whose there?"_

_ "Son."_

_ "Father! H-how are you able to talk to me?"_

_ "It's only for a little while Goten."_

_ "Everyone misses you dad. They don't say anything, but I can tell."_

_ "I miss our family and friends to, but I'm here to make sure you're ok. How are you son?"_

_ "Well I'm living with the Briefs for a while. Mom's been suffocating me with women and marriage while Gohan is hounding me about my academics. I had to leave."_

_ "I understand son but you're going to have to eventually face them. They love and want what's best for you."_

_ "I know dad. I just wish you were here to be on my side."_

_ "I wish I could to, but it looks like you already have someone who's always been on your side from the beginning."_

_ "Trunks."_

_ "Yep, he's a good guy to have in your corner. Especially since you been with each other since you were born."_

_ "Speaking of Trunks, can you keep a secret?"_

_ "Sure, who am I going to tell anyway?" He laughed._

_ "Oh right. Well Trunks and I are together."_

_ "You two have always been together."_

_ "No, you don't understand dad. Trunks and I are in love with each other."_

_ "Oh, oh. That's great son. If you're happy then I'm happy for you. Although I have to say, this is not nearly surprising as finding out who Trunks's parents were."_

_ Goten laughed. "I bet."_

_ "Hey Goten."_

_ He could hear something in his voice. It sounded like loneliness. "Yes dad."_

_ "How's your mother doing?"_

_ "I can tell when she's thinking about you." He smiled. "Sometimes she gets this far away look in her eyes, like she's reminiscing back to when you two were together."_

_ "I think about Chichi to. I miss her so much." _

_ The lump in his throat dropped. He felt sadness for his father. "Maybe someday you two will be together."_

_ "It's what I dream about. Goten, if you see her, could you tell her I love her."_

_ "I promise dad."_

_ "I have to go now son. Always remember that I love you. We'll talk again soon."_

_ "I love you to dad." His father's voice had left him, and he felt an empty space in his head. _

When he opened his eyes, he felt wetness on his cheeks as he sat up. He smiled and swung his leg over the bed. His body hunched over to his knees with his arms tucked under. His father would never know how much he was loved and cared for. He wouldn't get to be with his wife, and it broke his heart.

Goten's eyes drifted from his own thoughts to the back of his best friend's lavender head. He couldn't imagine a world without Trunks. He was just scared of moving too quickly with their new relationship. He had never experienced feelings this strong for someone else before, but he knew he didn't want the feeling to go away.

The sound of Trunks's lap top shutting brought him out of his thoughts. Trunks got up from his chair, and his blue eyes went immediately to him. Right away he sensed something was up as he sat beside Goten on his bed. "What is it, chibi?"

"My dad contacted me in my sleep."

"Really, what did he say?"

"Well, he misses everyone, especially my mom. He wishes he could be with her." He felt Trunks's hand on his shoulder.

"In a way he is here. He's in you, your brother and Pan, so he's not really gone."

"Yeah."

"What can I do to make you feel better?" A kiss went to his cheek, and Trunks smiled at his best friend. "And that was for?"

"Always being on my side no matter what."

"Well you've always been on my side so I thought it was the least I could do."

"Oh gee thanks Trunks."

"You're welcome." Trunks smirked at him. "So, you want to spar?"

"I don't know Trunks. Knowing you, you'll want to do more after we're done."

"I won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

"You promise."

"I promise, now come on. I can't wait to kick your butt."

"That's what you think."

They were both left laying sweating and breathing hard on opposites sides of the gravity room. Trunks opened his eyes to see Goten's eyes closed. He knew he wasn't sleeping but resting. He found himself wanting to lie beside the tired saiyan, to hold him close, but he was tired to. He found his eyes becoming heavy, so he shut them. It wasn't too long that Trunks felt Goten's presence beside him, and he smiled. "I was just thinking about coming over to your side."

"Well I guess we know who is more lazy." He closed his eyes until he felt Trunks's warm body pressed up against his. He instinctively put his arms around him as they both drifted off.

Bulma was searching for her son everywhere until she realized she had not checked the gravity room. She looked in the circled window of the machine to see her son and his best friend sleeping in each other's arms. She smiled knowing that her son had finally found love. She didn't want to break the moment between them, but she didn't want to risk anyone finding them in the position they were in. She knocked on the door, waking the sleeping saiyans, who came out of the gravity room with ruffled clothes and flushed faces. "Well it looks like you two have been working hard. Your father would be proud, Goten."

"Thanks Bulma."

"Hey mom, did you need something?"

"Your father wanted to talk to you. I asked what it was about, but he insisted to talk to you first."

"Oh, well that sounds weird." He searched his father's ki and walked away, leaving Goten with his mother. He found him on the balcony with his arms crossed, and his eyes to the sky. His mother said he was searching for his home planet. "Father, mom said you wanted to speak with me."

"I know the brat told you about our conversation." He abruptly turned to his son. He smelled the boy on him. There was no doubt in his mind. Kakarott's brat had asked him about saiyan males being together because he had feelings for Trunks. 'My son and Kakarott's boy." He usually saw these types of things coming, but he admitted to himself that he was surprised. "You're with him, aren't you?" A silence filled the air. "I wouldn't lie if I were you. I'll be able to tell."

"Why would I lie father when I'm so proud to have him in my life?" His eyes held more life than his father had ever seen before. "I've always loved him if I'm being completely honest with myself." He gripped the railing and looked to find Planet Vegeta.

"I can't say I'm not surprised. I didn't think your friendship would evolve into anything more, but Saiyans choose their own mates. Nothing can be done about separating soul mates."

"Soul mates." He thought before he spoke next. "Like you and mom." Trunks could almost see a smile come through in his father's face.

"Yes. It's rare but possible."

"So, does this mean you're going to try an accept my relationship with Goten?"

"Your mother says the child's happiness is the most important so yes I will do my best."

"That's all I'm asking for."

"Oh and by the way, your mother saw you two in the gravity room." He walked back inside, leaving his son with a blush on his face.

"That's just great." He came in behind his father to see his mother smiling at him. "So, you saw us together?"

"I'm so happy for you Trunks." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now go take a shower you stink."

"Gee thanks mom." He went upstairs, opened the door to his room, and heard his shower running. Goten was using his shower. He pictured his wet, naked body, lathered with soap. "Well I guess I'll use a different shower." He sighed. "A really, really cold shower."

Goten dressed in some fresh clothes and headed downstairs. He was starving and hoping to make himself a snack. When he walked through the living room, he swore he saw his mother and brother on the couch, so he did a double take. "Mom, Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"Come home," said Chichi. "Your family misses you."

"I can't come home mom. It's time I moved out and got my own place. I'm staying here until I can find a job."

"If it helps, Hercule's looking for someone to assist him in teaching his disciplines," said Gohan. "You'd be perfect for the job." He could feel his mother glare at him. "Sorry mom but he's growing up. It's time to let him fly."

"I know. It's just hard to let go." She faced her youngest son. "All right son but can you at least find a nice girl to eventually share your life with."

Goten's shoulders tensed but let out a breath to calm himself from yelling at his mother. "You know if dad were still alive, he would agree with me."

"Don't you dare bring your father into this." Her voice rose.

"I love him to mom. You know he still loves you mom. He told me so. We talked telepathically a few minutes ago." He could see the surprise written all over his mother and brother's face. "I know you both miss him like crazy. No one likes to talk about it."

"How is he?" asked Gohan.

He turned to his brother. "He misses everyone very much and wishes he can be here, but you can't change what is." He looked at his mother again. "He's sad that he can't be with you mom. I was hoping you could understand that I'll find my soul mate in my own time. I'm not in any rush to get married and settle down." He watched her cry in his older brother's arms.

"I'm just curious, why did he contact you?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know." He knew he was lying to his brother, but he wanted to keep his reasons to himself for now.

"So, can you contact him now?"

"No, he told me it's only from his end that he can communicate."

"Well I guess it's a good thing for now but he's going to have to eventually let go so mom can move on. It was good to see you Goten."

He watched as Gohan walked with their mother to the car and as soon as they drove off, he disappeared from the living room, ending up at Hercule's mansion. He knocked on the door, and the servant let him into the living room. He stood, waiting for Hercule.

The devastating looks on his families face were enough to break his heart. He had to find a way to bring his father back for good, so he could be with the ones he loved. He deserved it after all. He saved the world on more than one occasion. He came from his thoughts to see the world champion himself.

"Goten! What a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Well Gohan said you needed an assistant to help you with your disciples."

"Yes I do and you want the job. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"Thank you Hercule."

"It's no problem just be here tomorrow at 6AM, so I can fill you in on what we do around here." Goten nodded as he flew away and in the air he used instant transmission to land in the backyard of the Briefs home. He sat on the grass, looking into the sky.

He wished more than anything that his father were back, making everyone smile. He just wondered how he could make that happen and then suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. _"King Kai, can you hear me?"_

_ "Goten, yes I hear you. What's going on?"_

_ "You have to find a way to bring my father back."_

_ "Goten, I don't—_

_ "Please, I've never asked anything of you but his family and friends need him back on earth. He's done so much for the people on Earth, and he deserves to be here, protecting them."_

_ "You've certainly got heart. I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do.'_

_ "Thank you."_

He came back from his mind to see Trunks coming towards him with a smile on his face. Goten's heart was racing, and he felt his body grow warm. "Hey Trunks." The smile soon turned to a frown.

"I saw Chichi and Gohan leave. How'd it go with them?"

"Not so well." His face grew sadden. "I told them about dad. It probably wasn't such a good idea. My mom's trying to get over the fact that she'll never see him again." He could feel the grief well up in his body.

"I'm so sorry Goten." He looked to Trunks to see the sadness in his own eyes, and it struck him hard. He was sad for him. He took him by the waist and held him close as the younger saiyan cried.

Bulma watched from a window and frowned. She had heard the whole conversation Goten had with Chichi and Gohan. She could empathize with them. She knew she would be upset if Vegeta died and was never coming back. Of course she would never admit it to him. She had just as much pride as her mate.

"It's rude to stare Bulma."

She turned to him and smiled. "I'm just happy for those two." A silence followed her comment. "It's been a while since Trunks was really happy. It can't be easy running Capsule. I know it wasn't easy for me, but I was up for the challenge." She noticed her mate staring at the two boys. "What are you thinking Vegeta?"

"If we were on my planet, our son would be put to death because of his feelings for another saiyan male."

"I know you miss your home."

"Not so much anymore."

"Really."

He turned to face her and look into her eyes instead of avoiding them. "I've made a life here, a family. It's something I never knew would happen. It wasn't in my plans."

"So, you were just going to go around the whole universe destroying every planet in site? You know that would mean that you would be alone." Vegeta smiled and this surprised Bulma. "Why are you-?"

"To be honest I don't think I thought that plan through. All my life I was trained as a solider to destroy and collect planets for my father. That was how saiyans were raised. There was never really time to enjoy life like earthlings do."

"You mean you didn't enjoy—Bulma didn't know why she felt her face burning or the fact that she couldn't continue her thought. She knew Vegeta was smirking at this and when she looked at him, he was doing just that.

"Sex, no. It's purpose was to mate and birth child soldiers. Pleasure was merely an afterthought."

"What! Seriously?" He nodded. "That's just crazy."

"It looks like they're done hugging."

Bulma looked out the window to see them making out like there's no tomorrow. She smirked evilly. "This is why I love being a parent." She opened the window and yelled, "NO SEX IN THE BACKYARD." Both of the boys blushed and separated. Vegeta was impressed and amused by the boy's embarrassment.

"Well done." He said.

Goten was uncomfortable from Bulma's outburst while Trunks had got over the whole thing. He found Goten's blush flattering to his face as well as cute, but he didn't understand why his friend was so nervous. Then it came to him but it couldn't be true. "Hey Goten."

He managed to make eye contact with his boyfriend. "Yeah."

"Are you a virgin?" Red covered every inch of his face. "That answers my question." He noticed Goten had turned around in the chair he was sitting in to face the door of his bedroom.

"Well, what do you think?" He felt Trunks behind him, moving his chair, so he could concentrate in him.

"Goten, look at me." He did. "I think it's a positive thing."

"Coming from the guy who's been with so many women."

"Hey, I've got experience on my side, which means I can teach you a thing or to." He smirked.

"You're too damn arrogant Briefs."

"I love you to chibi." He kissed him briefly on the lips and as he pulled away, he found himself wanting to keep kissing him. He knew what that would lead to, and he wasn't sure Goten was ready yet. A knock at the door discontinued anything that would happen between them. They separated with Trunks feeling a little cold inside. "Come in."

"Hey Trunks, Marron wants to know—She looked at the two and smiled her excited smile. She looked closer at her brother, which made him uncomfortable.

"Um Bulla, what's going on?" asked Trunks.

"You seem different, and I have a feeling it has something to do with Goten. So, spill the beans big brother."

Trunks turned to Goten. "Is it ok?"

"Wait a minute, you're asking him. This must be serious if you're asking Goten. You never ask anyone before you say something." She laughed. "The only reason you'd be asking him if it was ok if—She became quite. She smiled. "No way, you two are—

"Yes Bulla, we are in love with each other," said Trunks.

"In love? I was going to guess but wow I'm impressed."

"Why?" asked Goten with curiosity.

"I didn't think it was possible for my brother to fall in love. What a relief."

"Hey! I'm insulted here," said Trunks.

"Good for you." She turned to Goten. "I saw your mother today. She looked pretty down. What happened?"

"How long ago was this?"

"An hour ago. Why?"

"Was she alone?"

"Goten, yes she was alone."

"Damn it." He rushed out of the room with Trunks and Bulla behind him. As soon as he got outside, he placed his finger to his forehead, and his eyes went to his boyfriend. "I have to talk to her Trunks. I-It's my fault." He disappeared before them, leaving Bulla curious as to what he had done.

"Trunks."

"I'll explain." Trunks stared into the sky before they went inside. He hoped everything would be all right. He couldn't help but worry now.

Goten sensed his mother at Satan Mall, so he landed in a secluded spot. He spotted her at the food court talking with 18. He found a place to hear them talk. He dreaded what was coming, and he hoped he was strong enough to hear it.

"I don't know what is with that boy. All I want is the best for him and he doesn't understand that," said Chichi.

"Yes children can be so ungrateful," said 18.

"Well Marron is a delightful girl. Maybe boys are just different."

"Maybe but all I ever hear from my daughter is how much she adores Bulma's boy."

"I know that Trunks could never disappoint Bulma but of course she lets him do what he wishes."

Goten was holding his fists so tight that he was drawing blood. 'How dare she talk about Trunks like that.'

"Are you saying I shouldn't let my daughter pursue him?" asked 18.

"No, she certainly deserves a stable man and Trunks can't provide a stable relationship with anyone."

"What about Goten?"

"What about my son?"

"He's the only one he has a stable relationship with."

"Yes, but they are best friends. It's different."

"Is it? Every time they're together, they are pretty close."

"Just what are you suggesting 18?"

She could sense Chichi's son listening in on their conversation. "Why don't you ask him yourself? He's hiding nearby." Goten came out from his hiding place. "I'll leave you two alone."

Goten sat down. "I came here to apologize for upsetting you today for bringing up dad. I know it can't be easy." He found his anger wanting to rise to the surface, but he was determined to handle this situation without arguing with her. "I don't want to yell mom, so I'll just say that I wish you could love me unconditionally. Now I know this can never happen. It breaks my heart. It's a shame really, I found someone who loves me unconditionally, and it was the very person you were insulting a few minutes ago."

When he got outside, he took to the sky. He didn't want to go back to the Brief's yet. He wanted to cool down before that happened. He landed in the fighting ring and looked to see it was late. The stars were out, and he smiled. A good view seemed to calm him for a minute until his thoughts got the best of him. 'I love my mother but has she really loved me?' He was thankful that Pan had two parents who loved her no matter what. He missed his niece, but he knew he couldn't go back unless his mother accepted him for who he was. He was losing his family but what could he do?

He lied on the ground of the ring. He didn't want to cry anymore. He had had too many nights like that, but he couldn't help himself. The tears came as he decided to take off. The rain came soon after with the heavy wind. When he got closer to the house, he saw Trunks rush out into the storm to see his boyfriend completely broken. He held the shivering saiyan in his arms, and he felt him weaken. So he carried Goten inside.


	7. Chapter 7

He watched the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest and decided just then that he would do anything he could to make Goten happy again. He deserved it more than anyone he knew. Trunks kissed his forehead, closed the door to the guest room.

The rain and wind had left the city and went back to the sky. Trunks sat at in the kitchen looking at the dinner his mother had prepared for him, and Goten. He wrapped his up and put it in the fridge. Trunks knew Goten would be asleep for a while. He just couldn't bring himself to eat when he was worried about his boyfriend.

"Boy, you need to eat." Trunks saw the stern look on his father's face.

"I'm not—

"Don't lie to me son. Your potential mate needs you to eat. What good are to him if you're not taking care of yourself."

"True." He dug into his food and finished quickly. He went to the sink to wash the dishes he had just eaten from, placing them on the dry rack. "So what brings you to the kitchen this late?"

"Truthfully, I was thinking about the question your mate asked me."

"About saiyan males being together."

"Yes."

"And what do you think?"

Vegeta looked at his son and in his blue eyes he saw the eight year old boy who wanted the approval of his father. He looked away and thought on his answer. "You're my son no matter what. I do approve of the relationship you have with the brat but as for two saiyan males being together, I can't say I'm too comfortable with it. You have to understand that my father didn't approve of such things and so I developed that way of thinking."

"That makes sense, but you're your own person now. You make your own decision."

"Then I have more thinking to do." He got up from where he was sitting and headed down the hall of darkness. Through the darkness he heard his father say, "Get some sleep."

He smiled. It felt good when his father expressed his care for his family. Of course it wasn't always in the most direct ways. His actions mostly showed his love for his family.

He made his way down the dark hall and upstairs to his room he opened the room to his door to see Goten rising from his bed, leaning against the wall. Sitting up he saw Trunks close the door behind him. "Hey, how are you doing?" He sat next to him, and Goten instinctively laid his head on Trunks's shoulder.

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Let me help you answer that question."

"I don't know Trunks. My mom's a nightmare. I just didn't think it was possible that she could hurt me so much without throwing a punch."

He wrapped his arm around Goten's waist. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"It's not such a good idea. When I was yelling at her, I told her that I love you."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I was surprised to but I left before she could say anything about it."

"Are you hungry? My mom left you some dinner."

Goten's growling stomach seemed to echo throughout Trunks's room, which left the lavender-haired boy in hysterical laughter, rolling around on his bed. This made Goten smile as he got off the bed. "I'm going to the kitchen and let you finish laughing your head off."

Goten heated up all the food Bulma had left him and sat down to eat. As soon as he swallowed the food that was in his mouth, he felt Trunks's breath on his neck. "Whatever you're thinking about doing Briefs, I wouldn't if I were you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Come on Trunks, can't you see I'm eating?"

Trunks's lips were near his neck. "So am I." Before he could ask what Trunks meant by that, he felt wetness on the skin of his neck. "P-please Trunks, I want—He couldn't get the rest of his words out of his mouth because of what Trunks's fingers were doing in the inside of his shirt.

Trunks heard the pleasant sounds coming out of his boyfriend's mouth that aroused him to no end. He knew he would have to stop before he took him on the kitchen floor, so he let go, letting a disappointed whimper coming out of his mouth. Trunks came around from behind him and sat across from Goten with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You think you're so clever Trunks."

"Hey, I'm not trying anything. I just thought I'd show you how much I love you."

"Then you must love me a whole lot." He didn't know why this made Trunks blush.

"You bet I do." The intensity in Trunks's blues eyes was enough to arouse him.

Goten decided to get back to his food while a blush lingered on his face. While he cleaned the plates he had eaten from, he felt Trunks's eyes on him the whole time, which made him nervous but at the same time excited. He turned around when he was done to see Trunks's eyes still on him.

"What? Do I have something on me?"

"Not yet."

"You know Trunks you have to stop being so—Warm lips pressed against his own, and he couldn't help but respond to his kiss. Trunks's arms held Goten around the waist, pressing him into the counter. A moan erupted from the younger saiyan that spurred the older saiyan on.

He picked up Goten by the waist and placed him on the island counter as he continued kissing him. Goten's legs wrapped around Trunks's waist, bringing him even closer to him. Trunks groaned as Goten smiled while they were making out. They came up for air and were breathing heavily while staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow! That was—

"Fucking awesome," said Trunks.

"Do you have to swear?"

"Sorry, It was the only thing I could thing of at the time." He stroked Goten's thighs that were still wrapped around him. He watched Goten close his eyes to feel what Trunks was doing to him in the kitchen. Trunks was just amazed by him. He was a ball of sensuality and innocence. He had never wanted someone so much as he wanted Goten right now, and he struggled with his saiyan instincts but was able to keep himself in check.

He unwrapped Goten's legs from his waist and leaned against the counter opposite the island, leaving his boyfriend in confusion. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't think you're ready to go where I want to."

"You mean sex. Is that all you want me for? Is that why you told me you loved me?"

"Don't be ridiculous Goten, that's the last thing I would want you for. I love you and don't you think that if that's all I wanted, then I'd be pressuring you to have sex?" Trunks frowned.

"I-I'm sorry Trunks. I was being stupid. I know you, and I know I mean more to you then sex." He hopped off the counter and stood close to Trunks's body.

"Don't worry about it, I can understand where your suspicision comes in. I've been with a lot of women, but I was only doing that so I could forget my feelings for you. I know it wasn't the right solution."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Are you kidding? It's pretty pathetic."

"Yeah, but at the end of the day I'm still going to love you regardless. I mean I've stuck around this long as your best friend. I might as well be with you until the end as your soul mate."

Trunks smiled at him. "You're just so funny chibi."

"Trunks, I think we need to talk about calling me that."

"I don't know why you're so against it. It's a term of my affection for you, and I don't plan to stop calling you that anyway."

"How about you only call me chibi when we're alone?"

"No."

"Oh come on Trunks, are you telling me we can't compromise at all?"

Trunks smirked. "Nope." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well clearly your stubborn, which is exhausting me, so I'm going to sleep." Goten left the kitchen with Trunks following right behind him. He opened the door to his room across from Trunks's, but he noticed Trunks was hesitant to go to his room. He took Trunks's hand and led him into his room, closing the door behind me. "Just don't try anything."

"I promise to be a gentleman."

Goten took some pajamas and went into the bathroom while Trunks took off all his clothes and jumped into bed covering himself with the blankets. Goten came out in plaid pajama pants and a black wife beater shirt. He got in on his side, covering himself with the blankets. He turned off the light.

"Night Trunks."

"Night Goten." He kissed him on the cheek.

During the night Goten rolled over and opened his eyes to see the bare back of his boyfriend. He decided Trunks was doing this on purpose to tease him. He lifted the covers slightly to discover Trunks was naked under the blankets. He swallowed the lump in his throat, bringing the covers back over him. He turned over to face away from him, but he could still his heart beating rapidly because he wanted to touch him. He took another breath in and then out, but Trunks's smell was intoxicating. He turned to his body once again to face Trunks's body. 'I have to be strong, but he's hot. Great, I'm shallow.' While he was thinking, Trunks rolled over on his back, showing off his well-toned torso. 'He's so mean. I think he wants me to touch him. Well, he'll get part of his wish.' He wrapped his arm around Trunks's torso and placing his head on his chest. He didn't notice Trunks smiling as he brought his body closer to his.

"You're such a tease."

"I love you to chibi." Their eyes closed and they drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came to the Briefs home, and Goten surprisingly woke up before Trunks. He couldn't get up because Trunks had him in a good hold. He tried to wriggle out of his embrace, but he only held tighter, making Goten red in the face. He knew Trunks was awake now. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry?"

"When I'm full." Trunks let him go, and Goten sat up in bed. "You might want to put some clothes on if you're coming down."

Trunks reached down on the floor on his side of the bed and picked up his boxers, grabbed his clothes, and went to his room to change into fresh clothes. He didn't know that Gohan had seen him comes out of a room that wasn't his. He figured he had a girl in that room but when his brother came out, he was shocked.

"Goten!"

Goten felt his heart drop as he heard his brother call his name. He faced his brother and walked towards him. "H-hey Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"Can you explain to me what I just saw?"

"It uh depends, what do you think you saw?"

"Trunks came out of your room in boxers and then you came out behind him. What's going on?"

"I thought mom would have told you."

"Is that why she's so upset? Is it because you're—?"

"In love with Trunks."

"You're in love with him, and is he—

"In love with me, yes."

"I-I need to sit down." Goten followed Gohan to the living room.

"Gohan, I know mom will never approve but I need you on my side." He looked at his little brother's face.

"You're my brother, and I love you."

"I feel a but coming on."

"I need to think about this."

"All right, so why did you come over here?"

"Well I just brought Pan to school and she would really like it if you picked her up. She wants to spend time with you. She misses you."

"I miss her to Gohan. You know I wish I could stay at home, but I can't anymore. It's time to grow up and separate from mom."

"I'm sorry this happened."

"It was bound to Gohan. If I don't fit mom's mold, then I'm a disappointment."

"You're not a disappointment Goten."

"Then why doesn't mom love me the way I am?" He felt the tears come down my face. He got off the couch. "Kami, I'm sick of crying about things that will never change." He watched Gohan get up and walk towards him. He hugged his little brother while he cried.

"I'm going to talk to mom. I'll see what I can do. I have to go to work, so you're going to hang out with Pan today" Goten nodded. "You going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine." Trunks smiled. "I'll take good care of him." Gohan noticed there was no hint of joking in his eyes. He knew his brother was in good hands.

Trunks sat in the arena working on his lab top for work while watching Goten help Hercule train the fighters. Well it was more like Goten helping Hercule. When Goten was up against an opponent, he couldn't help but watch his body movements carefully. He was the most graceful fighter he had ever seen, and he was in control the whole time. He brought his eyes away from his boyfriend to the screen of his lab top, and he sighed as he got to work.

"Hey Trunks."

Trunks looked up from his work to see a friend with his own friend. "Hey Yamcha, what's going on?" The girl on his arm was trying to give him seductive looks.

"I'm getting lucky."

"What a shocker," he said with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, is someone jealous that they're not getting any?"

"Hardly, I'm in a committed relationship." He smiled.

"WHAT!" said Yamcha and his arm candy for different reasons. Yamcha was in shock, and the girl in disappointment.

"It's true."

"Are you nuts? Being single is the greatest gift ever given to men. You'd throw it away for just one person."

"This one person is worth more than going through women everyday of the week."

"Well now I'm curious. Whose the lucky lady?"

"He's not a woman."

"You're seeing a man. Are you gay?"

"No, it's not about gender. It's about who the person is on the inside."

"So, who is he?"

"You've met Goten right?"

"You're serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life."

"Well good for you two." He smiled at his arm candy. "I think it's time for us to go." He watched them go, realizing he didn't miss what was in the past. He was looking forward to the future even though it was uncertain.

He put his lab top back in its case and continued to watch his boyfriend move and boy did he move. He was giving the other fighters a run for their money. The fighters were on a break for a few minutes until Hercule would tell them to get back to their training.

After training the fighters hit the showers and headed home. Trunks waited for Goten outside the locker room. Goten smiled as he spotted Trunks. "Hey Trunks, so what did you think of the fighters today?"

"You were—I mean they were good but not better than us."

"Thanks for your honesty. So, it's strange but I swore someone was watching me the whole time. Do you know anything about that?" he smiled.

"I have no idea, but I'll let you know when I find him, then you can really make him pay." He grabbed Goten by the waist and kissed him, and he responded with passion. Goten parted from his mouth. "What?"

"I have to pick Pan up from school. It's important that I spend time with her." Trunks watched Goten fly away but didn't notice Hercule wide-eyed at what he saw.

Goten watched as all the kids dispersed from the school, joining their parents in their cars and speeding off. Pan spotted him and smiled as she ran into his arms almost knocking him off his feet. He felt her happiness and only wished to be as happy as she was. Of course he had Trunks and his family but having his whole family behind would make him feel better. "I've missed you Uncle Goten, my dad says you're having some trouble with grandma. Is that why you're not living with her?" He put her down.

"Yeah, we just can't get along so I decided to leave. I should have let you know."

"It's ok, but why did grandma do that would make you leave?"

"Get away from my granddaughter, you heathen."

"Hercule, what are you talking about?" asked Goten.

"I-I saw you with Trunks. You two were kissing." His face held disgust.

Pan's eyes went as wide as saucers and realized her uncle wasn't denying her grandpa's accusation.

"What does it matter who I'm with? It doesn't affect Pan in a negative way."

"That's where you're wrong Goten. I don't want my granddaughter to be exposed to that kind of sin."

"Are you serious? Is it really a sin to love someone?"

"Love," said Pan. "You're in love with Trunks?"

He didn't know how she would react, but he wanted to be honest with her. "Yes Pan, I love Trunks and he loves me to."

"I don't care if you're in love. I won't let you corrupt Pan with your filthiness."

"Well that's your opinion but I believe it's up to Pan if she doesn't want me in her life, not yours." He turned to his niece, and she came up to him, taking his hand in hers.

"You're still the same person I love Uncle Goten and if you're happy with Trunks, then I am to."

"Thank you Pan, I love you to." They hugged and then faced Hercule. "She's made her choice."

"We'll see about that." Hercule got in his car and drove off.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Pan.

"Probably to see your mom to talk to her."

"I don't think you have to worry. My mom will be accepting." She smiled and then looked up at her uncle. "Now lets go get some ice cream." They both smiled at each other before they flew off towards the city.

Trunks landed a few feet away from the Son home and decided to walk the rest of the way. When he got to Videl and Gohan's home, he heard two voices in the backyard. It was in his nature to spy, so he got as close as he could towards the yard without being seen or sensed.

"Videl, I'm being serious," said Hercule. "I don't want that boy anywhere near my granddaughter."

""Pan's made her decision, and so have I dad. Goten is a great uncle to her, and she loves him. It doesn't matter who Goten loves as long as he's happy. Besides, Trunks has always been there to take care of him. They're good together, why can't you see that?"

"The whole thing is disgusting. Two guys being together, I don't even want to think about it."

"Well you can't change anything so you might as well accept it and move on."

"I can't, there must be something that can be done. I mean Chichi's always been talking about how Trunks is a bad influence on Goten. How do we know that Trunks isn't the one influencing Goten to be with him?"

"Dad, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Goten has his own mind and makes his own decisions. He's a smart boy, and Trunks would never force anything on Goten that he doesn't want to do." She folded a blanket and hung it up on the hanger.

"How does Gohan feel about this?"

"He's not sure and if you try to convince my husband to break up their relationship, then I'll tell the media all your dirty secrets. And don't even think about talking to Chichi either. She already feels the same way you do."

"Well it's understandable, she's ashamed of her son. What mother wouldn't be?"

"I wouldn't dad. I chose to love my daughter unconditionally. Do you know what that means? It means no matter what."

Trunks sensed a weak ki behind him, and he turned around to see a very angry Chichi. He turned to face her, but he didn't know what to say.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" She was trying to keep herself from yelling at the boy who stole her baby from her. Her hands were on her waist.

"I came to see you actually."

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here."

"I'm here out of love for your son. He's upset that you won't accept him and the way he wants to live his life. It tears him apart inside I can tell so don't cast him aside just because of me."

"Go home Trunks, I don't want to see you around here anymore." She went inside her house and closed the door loudly.

He tried and that's all he could do, but he was still left unhappy. Before he could take off, he heard Videl's voice call out to him. He came back down before her. "Hey Videl." He saw Hercule behind her.

"My dad was just leaving." He grumbled as he got into his car and drove back to his mansion. She turned back to Trunks and smiled. "You're always welcome in my house. Come in."

"Uh thanks." Trunks sat down on the kitchen table while Videl started dinner. "So, I guess Gohan told you, huh?"

"Yeah, and then he wondered why I was so accepting."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I was always a woman who made up her own mind about things. I didn't let my father's views influence me. I guess since Gohan's helped raise his brother; he feels this more than me. He's always heard his mother's thoughts as well as others, but I think he needs time to think about it."

"That's what he said."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes, and they accept my relationship with Goten. Why can't his family?"

"Well, your parents are stable and secure in their relationship and that usually means they will accept the choices you make with regards to a significant other. Chichi and Goku's relationship has always been a little rocky with him leaving almost all the time and coming back. It creates confusion."

"Psychology."

"Psychology."

Trunks heard Pan's hyper voice from the doorway. The door opened to see Pan on her uncle's shoulders, bouncing up and down until Goten let her down. She smiled. "Hey Trunks, it's good to see you." She hugged him before she raced upstairs to get ready for dinner.

"You went out for ice cream, didn't you?" asked Videl.

"Sorry Videl, but she really wanted some. Besides, we were both hungry." He heard his boyfriend's laugh.

"I'll let it slide this once." She turned back to the counter to chop vegetables. "So, anything else happen today?"

"Well your father turned on me when he found out that I'm seeing Trunks."

"What did he say?" asked Videl.

"He told me he saw Trunks and I kissing and thought it was disgusting and filthy. He also called me a sinner and that he doesn't want me around Pan. He's afraid I'll taint her or something. The man is unbelievable."

"Tell me about it, I had to live with him," said Videl. "But I think I put him in his place."

Trunks had already been unhappy with Chichi's response to him but now he was angry that Hercule thought he could just spew out hurt. Goten didn't deserve that kind of treatment when he already got it from his mother. Goten could tell Trunks was angry, so he calmed him down with his touch. "Relax, it's ok."

Videl smiled at the scene. She could sense Trunks calm down. "So, you two want to stay for dinner?"

"What about Gohan and Chichi?" asked Trunks.

"Oh, they're going out for dinner today. Gohan said he had to talk to her about something."

Trunks could tell Goten's mind was reeling about what they could be talking about, and his unease made him uneasy. "Lets not worry about it chibi." He took his hand in his. He turned to Videl. "We'll stay for dinner."

"Good. I have more than enough."

After dinner it was getting late so Videl went upstairs to tuck Pan into bed. Goten went up to say good night. Trunks waited in the living room. He looked at the family pictures on the fireplace and smiled at one in particular. He picked it up. It was a picture of him and Goten when they were little. He was holding baby Goten in his lap with his arms around him. They were both smiling.

He heard the front door open as he put the picture back on the mantle. He turned to see a surprised Gohan come in. "Hey Gohan."

"Sweetie, Pan wants you to read to her tonight," said Videl. Goten stood beside her.

"All right." He put his things away and headed upstairs. "But I don't want you two leaving until we've talked." He faced Goten and Trunks. Videl went upstairs with him.

"Just great, I thought we were almost home free," said Trunks as he sat down on the couch.

"I wonder if it has to do anything with my mother and brother's conversation tonight." His eyes glazed over with worry. Trunks kissed him on the lips softly. Goten smiled at him.

Gohan came downstairs, and Goten tried to prepare himself for what his brother was going to say. He sat down in the chair beside the couch. Trunks wanted to get this over with, so he said, "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well even though I'm not sure about my brother and your relationship I tried to get to the root of why my mother disapproves of it so much."

"What did she say Gohan?" asked Goten.

"Well it was before you were born. Mom went out for some things when she walked passed an alley. She stopped when she heard a guy yelling. She saw a gang beating up on this guy calling him names usually associated being gay. The guy was bare, and his manhood had been cut off and was lying in the alley. She ran away as fast as she could. Luckily the police had gotten there in time to save him. She told me recently that he committed suicide."

Goten suddenly pictured what Vegeta had said to him about two male saiyans and their punishment from being caught together. He felt his stomach churning as he saw Trunks stand up. "So, she's saying these things will happen if two men are together. There are only rough times ahead for someone like that. I don't see how this has anything to do with Goten and I."

"She doesn't want to see Goten being treated that way. She's afraid for him, and you all ready know what she thinks of you and your reputation."

"First off, Goten can handle himself and I'll always be there for him. Secondly, I'm well aware of what your mother thinks about me. I see it every time she looks at me, but if she bothered to look past what people say about me, then she'd see someone who deeply cares for her son, who would do anything for him, who would risk everything so he could be happy."

Gohan was surprised by the passion in Trunks's voice. Why couldn't his mother see what he was seeing? A person who really loved his little brother with everything he had. "I'm sorry I can't change my mother's opinions, but I've made mine."

"Which is—?" asked Trunks.

He turned to his little brother who had stood up to face him. "Right from the words of my daughter you're still the same person I grew up with and if you're happy with Trunks, then I am to."

"Thank you Gohan, you don't know how much it means to me that you're on my side," said Goten.

Trunks felt more relaxed now that Goten's brother was accepting of their relationship, but he had something on his mind now for a while and needed to ask the question. "Hey Goten, I know you wanted to get a job and get your own place but—

"But."

"Well it's going to take sometime so I was thinking you could let me pay for the whole thing and we could live together."

"Sure that sounds great."

"Really, I thought you'd have some reservations about not earning your own place."

"I can let this be the exception." Goten hugged Trunks and Gohan smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The next afternoon Trunks had met up with Goten after work to go hunting for homes. Goten was frustrated because Trunks would always find something wrong with a place or the people selling them. He knew he was being thorough, but it was pissing him off.

They stood in front of another loft complex, and Trunks turned smiling at his boyfriend. "I'm sure this will be the one."

"Thank kami." His eyes widened. He didn't mean to say it out loud. He was just tired.

"I'm sorry chibi, I know I've been pissing you off. I just want you to have the best." He smiled at him.

Just when he thought Trunks would yell at him he was surprised by how gentle and soft his voice was. He realized his heart was racing fast, and his skin felt hot. He smiled back at Trunks. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"A part of me found it satisfying." He smirked. "Now, are we going to go on or not?" Goten was steaming as he and Trunks approached the front desk. Trunks rang the bell as an employee came to help him. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, my boyfriend and I are looking to buy one of the lofts you have available."

"Your name."

"Trunks Briefs."

"Mr. Briefs!" He rushed from behind the desk and disappeared for a few minutes. When he came back, he was with a man dressed in an expensive suit. "Mr. Briefs is interested in buying one of the lofts."

The man smiled. "I'm the owner of this building, and I can say that I'm pleased that someone as successful as you are interested."

"Thank you."

"I'll be happy to show you one of our finest lofts." He looked to the boy with raven hair and matching eyes. "And he would be?"

"Son Goten, he's my boyfriend."

"Very well."

Goten walked behind Trunks and the man, who were having a discussion about the neighborhood around the building. He was bored out of his mind until the man let them in the loft, and Goten's eyes bugged out. Trunks was amused by his reaction.

The place was not furnished, but Trunks let his imagination run wild. When he entered the bedroom, that's where his best ideas came. His smirk turned into one of deviousness.

The man showed him the rest of the place while Goten took his own detour. Each room seemed more beautiful than the next as well as his smile. He came to the main room to see the man and Trunks talking until Trunks turned to him. "So chibi, what do you think?"

"I love it."

"You heard the man," said Trunks to the owner. "We'll take it."

As soon as he looked meticulously over the contracts he signed them. When he was done, the owner took them and smiled. "Welcome to the building." He shut the door behind him.

"So, can we move now?" asked Goten. He was so excited.

"Sure." He was excited to. He got to live with the one he loved most in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks's eyes opened to see himself surrounded by water. He noticed the wires attached to certain parts of his body. He realized he was in the healing tank. He looked around the room to see white walls and desks. 'I'm not at home, but where—Everything came back to him. Him and Goten had taken the Capsule Corp ship to outer space. They wanted to get away from the stresses of life on Earth. They had landed on a planet that was dangerous, and he had gotten hurt. The rest was a blur.

He got out of the tank, found some fresh clothes, and headed out of the medical room of the ship. He wondered how long he had been out. His dream had felt so real, and he wished so badly that it was true, but they were still best friends. He still didn't have the courage to tell Goten how much he loved him. He suddenly thought about his father and how he would probably call him a coward for not confronting Goten about his feelings.

He made his way to the controls to see his best friend asleep in the chair he was sitting on. Trunks checked their course to see they were headed towards Earth. They still had a long way to go, so Trunks sat in the chair next to his friend. His eyes drifted to the date and time. His eyes widened. He had been out for a week. He faced Goten to see the dark circles under his eyes. His condition must have been bad for Goten to look as bad as he did. Looking closer he noticed his friend was pale and thinner then usual and he reeked. Trunks knew how to get his friend to wake up. He rushed to the kitchen and began to cook whatever he could find, making sure he left enough for them to survive on for a few days.

A delicious smell entered Goten's nostrils, waking him up. He stood, almost falling over, but he got his balance, heading towards the smell. He couldn't believe his eyes, a table full of food and a smiling Trunks. "Trunks! You're ok."

"Yeah, thanks to—He felt Goten hug him tightly in his arms. "You. H-hey Goten, too tight."

"Oh, sorry Trunks, I'm just happy you're fine."

"But you look horrible chibi."

"Hey! I am NOT a chibi."

"Whatever. You should eat and shower after you're done."

"Right." He laughed. "I stink."

Trunks watched as Goten devoured everything in site. He smiled. 'You know it could always be like this. All you have to do is tell him.' He shook his head as he dug into his plates. 'You forget rejection you idiot. Am I talking to myself? This is not a good sign.'

"Hey Trunks, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm just a little spacey. You mind telling me what happened?"

"Well we fought some of the aliens off until the tougher ones came in. We were both looking pretty bad. When I turned around, you were unconscious and bleeding, so I grabbed you and ran as fast as I could. Luckily I got to the ship and flew away before they could kill us."

"You should have taken care of yourself Goten."

"I'm sorry but at one point you flat lined. I was scared. It didn't look like you were going to make it." Goten got up, left the kitchen, and headed towards the shower.

Trunks inwardly scolded himself for raising his voice to Goten. He should have known better. His best friend was sensitive. He decided he was going to apologize, so he made his way to the bathroom. He stood before the door and heard the running water. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He decided to wait until Goten was dressed to apologize. Before he could walk the other way, he heard a thump and rushed into the bathroom.

"Goten, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I just slipped on the soap." He heard Trunks's chuckle from the other end of the shower curtain. "Oh, I'm glad you think it's funny."

"I'm sorry Goten I didn't mean to laugh. Do you need help?" He heard his sigh from the other end as the water was turned off.

"Hand me a towel." He saw Trunk's hand through the curtain with a towel. He wrapped it around himself. When he tried to get up, his legs gave out, and he feel back down in the tub. "Ow!" he saw Trunks pull away the curtain. "Trunks, what are you—Trunks picked him up in his arms and sat him on the toilet seat. "Oh, thanks."

"No problem. Hey Goten, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to raise my voice to you. I just got concerned because you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I forgive you, but I'm taking care of myself now."

"Hey Trunks."

"Yeah."

"How are you doing? I mean you've been in the regeneration tank for a week."

"A little stiff but otherwise I'm fine." Trunks could tell his friend was about to stand. "You need help?"

"Unlike you I'm not ashamed to ask for it."

"Fine, fine, whatever." He had Goten lean on him as they walked to one of the bedrooms. He sat him down and picked out his clothes for him.

"Thanks mom." Goten smiled.

"No problem chibi." Trunks smirked.

"I am NOT a—Trunks closed the door behind him.

Trunks sat at the controls looking into space. It was so endless, and he found himself hypnotized by the sight. It kind of reminded him of Goten's eyes. They were dark but held a light that was unmatched by anyone he had ever known, and his smile was contagious. 'What am I doing? This isn't doing me any good. If I don't tell him, I'll go crazy but I could lose him. So, the question is would I rather have my sanity and lose Goten or lose my sanity and still have him?'

He heard a sound coming from Goten's room. When he opened the door, he found his best friend snoring loudly in bed. He smiled and closed the door behind him. Trunks went back to the controls to see that it would be two days before they landed on Earth in his backyard. 'It would be nice to see my family, but I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to my parents. Hopefully, they'll understand. Being stuck behind a desk all day isn't the most interesting job.' He checked the message board to see many unchecked messages. "We are so dead when we get back home but who knows maybe they'll be happy that we're ok. Oh whom I kidding? We're going to be murdered.'

He sat back down and continued to stare off into space. He saw a planet up ahead that gave him a sense of home. 'Weird, why would I feel this way? Maybe I can find some information about this planet.' He searched for a while getting nowhere until he found something interesting. He scrolled down to the name, and his eyes widened. 'No way.' It can't be.' In bold letters the site read, **_New Planet Vegeta_**.

Without thinking he rushed from the controls to Goten's room, picked him up, and ran back to the controls. "GOTEN!" His friend was startled and opened his eyes to see he was in Trunks's arms. "What am I doing in—?"

"Never mind that, look at the screen." Trunks followed his friend's eyes that widened.

"How?"

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this. We need to get back to Earth and warn my father."

"Um Trunks, I don't think that's going to be possible."

"Why not?"

"They've already spotted us."

Trunks let Goten down and saw many pods surrounding their ship. "This is not good." He rushed to the controls, set his coordinates to the computer at home, and hoped someone would come for them. He also left a face message as well, telling anyone at home where to find him and Goten.

They could only watch as their ship headed towards the new planet. Trunks couldn't shake a part of his dream. 'I must have saw this place in my dream, which means maybe I could have prevented this earlier, damn it.' He turned to his best friend, and his stomach turned. They were in trouble. What if they found out about his feelings towards the younger saiyan? They'd both be dead. 'It's best to keep it out of my mind.'

Trunks felt the ship land, and he looked at Goten, who was looking at him. His eyes were worried. "Trunks, this planet feels familiar but at the same time it makes my skin crawl."

"I feel the same way, stay close ok?"

"Yeah."

They left the ship to discover they were surrounded by saiyans. They were speechless. How was it that so many survived the blast of Planet Vegeta? Trunks figured some weren't on the planet when Frieza destroyed it.

They were brought inside a castle and into what looked like a room fit for a king. Trunks turned his gaze to the figure sitting high above the rest of the race. He sensed a connection with this saiyan, but he couldn't see him well enough. He watched as him and Goten were left with this figure and a few of his soldiers. The figure flew down and landed a few feet away from the demi-saiyans. As the figure got closer and closer, Goten's body began to tremble.

"What's wrong?" asked Trunks as he put a hand on Goten's shoulder.

"This saiyan reeks of corruption and emptiness."

The figure stopped when Goten had spoke. "Is that so boy?"

Goten swallowed the lump in his throat, and Trunks wished he didn't make his friend feel frightened. "Who are you?" asked Trunks.

"A brave boy I see." He brought his hood down, and Trunks was surprised.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, yet I can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere."

"We've never met, but you know my father very well. He's your son, Vegeta."

"Yes, I can see the resemblance now. I have a grandson." He turned to the other boy. "You reek of third class filth."

"I'm Son Goten, my father goes by Goku but you may know him as kakarott."

"Bardock's grandson, interesting. You know your grandpa was a rebel. He died for his choices, but I don't care about that." He turned to his grandson. "What is your name?"

"Trunks Briefs." He felt the king circle him, which annoyed and made him uneasy. "What are you doing?"

"You're strong, and you have my son's pride. You must take your place on the thrown."

"I don't think so," said Trunks.

"You dare refuse your birth right." He raised his voice.

Goten noticed that Trunks didn't even flinch when he yelled at him.

"I wasn't born here, this is not my home, and I don't belong here. I belong with my friends and family on my home planet."

"You can't deny your saiyan heritage. It will always be with you."

"You're right, but I don't have to be savage, merciless, and blood thirsty like you've taught this race to be." Trunks didn't like when his grandfather's eyes went to Goten's.

"And what is your relation to my grandson?"

"I'm his best friend," said Goten.

"You're friends with a third class saiyan. That's very disappointing."

"Well where I come from there are no distinctions. You can be whomever you want to be," said Trunks.

Goten got chills when he said this, and he didn't know why. He was proud though, he was proud Trunks was standing up for himself and where he comes from. "We don't have a king, we don't need a king," he said.

"You are out of line and must be put in your place," said the King as he raised his hand toward Goten, creating a ball of energy. Trunks stood in his path. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Protecting what is mine," said Trunks.

"Fine, then you both die." Before he could use his attack, the doors of the castle were blown up. "What is going on?" The smoke showed a figure and when it cleared King Vegeta was certainly surprised. "Vegeta."

"What do you think you're doing raising your hand to my son?" asked Vegeta.

"Your son is friends with a third class, and you know that is forbidden."

"We don't live on your world father. We don't go by your rules."

"Insubordinate fool."

The room filled with soldiers that surrounded the three saiyans. Vegeta smirked proudly. "Please, you think they're strong enough to take us?" The soldiers came at them, and Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten took them on in less than a few seconds. "Is that all you got?" asked Vegeta. "I was hoping for a challenge." He saw his father smirk.

"Always the arrogant son."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"What are talking about?"

The two boys nodded when Vegeta faced them. The transformation to blond hair and green eyes graced the three saiyans and the King's reaction was one of shock. "You see now why you have no chance in defeating us?" He turned back to the boys. "Get to my ship, it's faster, and I'll meet you."

"But father we can help you," said Trunks.

"Do as I say son."

Goten and Trunks headed to his ship. Trunks put the ship he and Goten came in into a capsule. As soon as they got on the ship Trunks started it and as he and Goten looked out the window, they saw multiple explosions. "Goten, the planet's about to explode."

"I'm sure you're father will be here before it blows up." After he said this, a knock came to the door, which Trunks opened to let his father in.

Trunks put the pedal to the medal as Goten and Vegeta flew back against the wall of the ship. The explosion had sent them reeling in the air, but Trunks managed to steer the ship on its course back to earth. He put the ship on autopilot and turned to his father and best friend to see them a bit roughed up by the take off.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to get out fast."

"What the HELL were you two thinking taking a ship into outer space?"

"Father, we needed a break."

"You don't need to go to outer space to get a break. There are other ways you know."

"I had to get far away where nobody could reach me."

"What's your excuse brat?" He turned to Goten.

"My girlfriend cheated on me, my mom won't let the topic of marriage and children go, my brother is driving me crazy, and college is stressing me out."

"That sure is a long list," said Trunks.

"You two are going to have a lot to answer to back home."

"We know," they said in unison.

Vegeta looked closely at his son. Something felt different about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Son, we need to talk."

"I know what that means," said Goten. "I'm going to go take a nap."

Trunks sat in the chair across from his father. "There's more to this trip then just getting away from Capsule," said Vegeta.

"Well aren't you the observant one."

"You're avoiding answering my question."

Trunks sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I'm considering being in a committed relationship. I'm sick of going from one girl to the next and not feeling anything but regret. Besides, life's short and I don't want to waste it."

"What does that have to do with being out here?"

"Well, I've known for a while that I'm in love."

"And you've wasted all this time with all those harpies."

"I know what you're going to say. I've been a coward to not tell this person that I love them."

"I don't see what's so hard."

"It's hard when you've been best friends with this person since they were born."

"KAKAROTT"S BRAT!"

Trunks swore the ship shook from the impact of his father's voice. "I knew you would react this way."

Goten had been sleeping soundly until he woke up from the sheer impact of Vegeta's voice and fell off the bed. He wondered what had caused Trunks's father to go a wall. He hadn't been able to sleep that well anyway. He kept thinking about what Trunks meant by saying, "To protect what's mine." It gave him the strange sensation of chills down his spine. He needed to ask Trunks about it that's for sure.

He found Trunks sitting all alone at the controls. "Hey Trunks, where did your dad go?"

"He's in the gravity room working off his anger."

"Gee Trunks, what did you say to him to get him so riled up?"

"It's not important so what's on your mind Goten?"

"Well back at the castle you said you were protecting what's yours. What did you mean by that?"

Trunks had to think quickly on his feet, and he came up with, "We've been through a lot with each other, and you know how protective I can be of people I care about."

"Yeah I know but your voice sounded different like you meant something else by it. The way it made me feel is not joke."

"What did it make you feel?"

"Chills down my spine."

'Great, he likes me to and just doesn't know it yet. Interesting that his body reacted first.'

"Trunks, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not don't be silly." Trunks looked at the controls to see it would be soon that they landed on earth. 'I didn't set out on what I wanted to, but I'm hoping I can tell him soon.'

"You know a part of me is bummed that this trip is ending so soon, but it will be nice to get home."

"Yeah and eat a home cooked meal, that is if we're not massacred by our parents."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that."

Trunks laughed. "For what it's worth there's no one else I would go on a journey with but you Goten."

"Same here buddy." He smiled.

They looked out at the scenery before them and got lost in their own imaginations. That is until they realized they were on earth, heading towards Trunks's home. They both frowned, remembering life before they were young adults and how simple life used to be.

"Growing up sucks."

"Yeah, hey remember when you said that we should never grow up."

"I remember." Trunks smiled. "I think it's fun to keep some childishness, so we don't go completely insane."

"I've done my best with that. My mother thinks it's stupid sometimes, but I don't listen."

"You're a true rebel Goten."

"I learned from the best." He faces Trunks, who smirks at him.

"Well I can teach you a lot more." Goten's eyes light up.


	11. Chapter 11

The ship landed and Goten could feel his best friend's hesitation to leave as well as Vegeta glaring daggers into his back. He wondered what Trunks was so afraid of? He thought more on it. 'It can't be easy being president of a company and being the media's punching bag. He just wants to be left alone.' He looked at his best friend again, and Trunks noticed this.

"What's up Goten?" he asked.

"Well, it's just I wish you could be happy."

Vegeta was perplexed by this but continued to listen to the conversation between the boys.

"You think I'm not happy? I have everything I could ever want on earth, two parents who love each other and their kids, my sister Bulla, my friends, my best friend, and a good paying job."

"Something's missing to make it all worth while."

"Well since you're the expert on my life then tell me Goten, what am I missing?"

"I think you all ready now. You've known it all along my friend."

The doors of the ship opens and Trunks looks to Goten. His heart is racing, and he could feel the sweat running all over his body. "Wait!" he said before Goten started to walk onto the grass.

"What is it Trunks?" He turns to his best friend.

He looks to his father and then back to his friend. "What I have to say now does not leave this ship, you understand?"

"Sure, I promise buddy." He smiled.

This was hard for him. He'd never said those three words in a relationship before. He was hoping for his father's support. His father's face was accepting if this was what his heart truly desired. "You're right Goten, I'm not completely happy. The darkest days of my life I contemplated why I was even put on this planet." He smiled. "Then you came into this world and any doubt I had was erased. We've been through so much together, and we continue to go through life together even if it's just as best friends."

"Trunks, what are you trying to say?" asked Goten.

"I'm in love with you, Goten."

Before Goten could say anything, Trunks walked passed him and out onto the lawn to see his very unhappy mother with Bulla and Chichi with Gohan, Videl, and Pan.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," said Chichi. "Goten, we're going home." Trunks watched Goten leave with his family and now Trunks knew he would have to face his.

The room was filled with silence as Bulma paced back and forth. Trunks had been waiting for what seemed like forever for his mother to say something. He felt a weight next to him on the couch and a hand takes his. He saw his mother's worried eyes and felt guilty about not telling her he had left his life on earth to get a way.

"I'm not mad Trunks, I just want to know why you took the ship for a month."

"I needed to get away from Capsule."

"You could have told me that."

"I know mother, it was just spur of the moment."

"How did you rope your best friend into all this?"

"It didn't take much convincing. I picked him up in the field near his house."

She smiled at her son. "Are you ok, sweetie?" His father knew he wasn't.

Goten drowned out his mother's rant and thought about what Trunks had said to him before they left the ship. 'I'm in love with you Goten.' His friend's confession had taken him by surprise. 'I wonder if he's always felt that way? Do I feel that way towards him?' He didn't know. His ex-girlfriend had never said she loved him and when Trunks said it, he felt it radiate off him, flooding his senses. 'I've never reacted that way towards him. Why now?'

"Goten! Goten! Are you listening to me?" asked his mother Chichi.

He came back from his thinking to see his very pissed off mother looking directly at him. "Sorry mom, I kind of zoned out." He chuckled nervously.

"I'm so disappointed in you son. You ditched school and work to go flying around in space. That sounds just like your father." Her faced saddened briefly and then went back to anger. "You'll catch up on all your assignments and get a new job. Your boss called and fired you."

"Yes mother." He walked to his room, shut the door, and lied on his bed. A feeling of sleepiness came over him and he drifted off. During the middle of the night he awoke from a nightmare that he couldn't shake. He tried to go back to sleep, but it was futile. He needed to clear his head, but he knew that if he left and his mom found out, then more yelling would ensue.

He walked out of his room into the darkness of the house. He decided to sit on the couch and watch the darkness. 'What was I thinking taking that trip with Trunks? I'm so stupid for not thinking about the consequences, but I had a good time until—He sighed and felt his cheeks warm up. 'I wish dad was here. I miss him.'

He looked to the floor as tears ran down his face. 'Will I ever see you again?' Suddenly he heard a sound coming from the front door and as he got closer his heart was beating fast. He was prepared if he needed to take anyone down. He opened the door and threw a punch and heard, "OW! Goten, what'd you do that for?"

Goten realized he knew this voice, and he smiled. "Dad!" He hung onto his father for dear life. "Y-you're here, I can't believe it." He held on tighter. "I missed you, I missed you so much dad."

Goku felt his younger son's tears on his clothes and held him close. "I missed you to son."

"What is with all the—?" asked Chichi until she spotted her husband hugging their son. She rushed towards them and before Goku could get a word in, she hugged him. "Goku! I missed you."

"I missed you to, Chichi." He held her close along with their son. "I love you."

They let go of each other before Gohan came along with his wife and daughter to see what the commotion was about at his mother's home. Their jaws dropped but eventually turned into smiles. Goten watched as he took Pan and put her on his shoulders and hugged his first-born son and daughter-in-law. Goten smiled but something was lingering at the back of his mind that he just had to ask. "Hey dad, how'd you get back here so quickly?"

"Trunks."

"WHAT!" said Goten.

"Yeah, and I don't know how but I'm grateful to him." He smiled at his family. "I just wonder why he did it."

Goten could feel his cheeks warm up again as he sat down. He knew why.


	12. Chapter 12

Goten had woke up the next morning determined to get his life back on track. He had been on many job interviews and wasn't successful. He sighed as he walked the streets of the city. His feet took him to the battle arena near Hercule's mansion. He smiled. 'Maybe he has something available.' He knocked on the door and was greeted by one of Hercule's servants.

"How may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak with Mr. Satan."

"And your name is?"

"Son Goten."

"One moment."

He was only kept waiting for a little while until the servant told him to follow him. He couldn't help but feel out of place in the huge house. He had always fit right in at the Briefs home but that was because they weren't snotty and stuck up. They cared about people. He was brought into Hercule's work out room to see him lifting weights. He turned at smiled at Goten.

"Goten! What a pleasant surprise." The servant left them. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any job openings."

"As a matter a fact I do. My employee that cleaned up after my disciples just quit yesterday. It's the only job I have available right now."

He sighed. "I guess I have no choice. I've been turned down so many times today and not to mention if I come home without a job, my mom will murder me."

"She's an intense lady."

"Yeah, so when do I start?"

Hercule's disciples have just come in to the fighting arena in Hercule's backyard. "Right now if it's not an inconvenience for you."

"No problem."

By the middle of the day Goten had organized fighting equipment, done some laundry, and been harassed by some of the disciples. He just about had it with this job until he realized he needed it to stay on his mother's good side. He got a break and sat on the bleachers watching Hercule instruct his fighters. He tried to concentrate, but he felt dizzy. He realized he hadn't eaten all day, which was unusual for a saiyan. It was time to get back to work.

The laundry was done, folded, and left in the locker room for the fighters to change into after they showered. He was organizing the towels on the towel rack when he overheard a conversation between two of the fighters.

"Did you watch the news this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Apparently Trunks Briefs is a one woman man these days."

"Dude, what's wrong with that guy? He can get all the hot tail he wants and instead he wants to be with one person."

"Yeah I know I don't understand it myself."

"Hey, isn't that his best friend over there?" Goten swore under his breath as they came over to him. "You're Goten, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could knock some sense into that friend of yours. He decided to be committed to one person. How fucked up is that?"

"It's not. It's his decision anyway, and I couldn't change it even if I wanted to, which I don't."

"Why not?"

"Probably because it's the best thing for him. What kind of life can he hope to have if he's sleeping with different women every night?"

"One hell of a wild ride that's for sure."

Goten sighed in frustration. This guy was an idiot. "Whatever, I have to get back to work."

He left the locker room and headed outside to see Hercule watching his fighters spar. He sat beside him, and Hercule turned from the fight to the young man. "So, how's the job so far?"

"Fine." The breeze felt good on his face, so he closed his eyes and took a breath in and then let it out.

"Are you all right Goten?"

"Yeah, my dad came back home yesterday."

"Goku's back!"

"Yep, my mom all ready let everyone she knows, know and is throwing a welcome back party tonight."

"Sounds great, I can't wait to see him."

"I'm sure that's how everyone else feels."

"It seems too soon for him to be back."

"He was brought back."

"By who? Who knew where he was all this time?"

"Apparently Trunks did."

"Why would Trunks bring him back so soon?"

The words Trunks had said to him on the ship echoed in his mind. 'I'm in love with you Goten.' He covered his ears and closed is eyes, desperately trying to get rid of the words. He eventually opened his eyes to see a worried look on Hercule's face. "Sorry, I was just thinking, and I'm not sure why."

"I'm going to let you go home early just this once," he said. "Get a good night's rest for tomorrow."

"I will, I promise Hercule and thank you."

He watched the boy head out and was worried about him, so he called his daughter Videl. He thought maybe she would be a good person for Goten to talk to. As Goten took off into the air, he felt light headed. He hoped it would pass, but he knew he had to eat something. He landed in a deserted alleyway and turned the corner to enter a café.

After he ate fifty sandwiches with fries and many drinks, he sat back in the chair and sighed from the contentment food gave him. His happiness didn't last long as he thought about Trunks's confession. Why couldn't his mind rest about this? The way he looked when he said those words to him was a look he had never seen him make. It was one of love, pride, and possibly lust. He blushed at the thought. His mind started to drift off to dangerous territory that involved Trunks, a bed, and him. 'No. My mom wouldn't approve. She'd hate me and wish why she couldn't have a normal son.'

Goten was in his room preparing for the party. His mom wanted him to dress nice for the occasion, and he didn't protest. It was too tiring arguing with her. He could sense friends arriving to the party, which meant Trunks would be here any minute. 'How can I face him?' A knock came to his door. 'Please don't let it be him.'

"Come in," he said.

"Hey uncle Goten, looking sharp."

"Thanks Pan. You look nice to."

Her smile made him smile, and he took her hand as they made there way outside to the party. The set up of the buffet looked very appetizing to him. He spotted Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, 18, Marron, Bulma, Vegeta, Master Roshi, and other familiar faces. It brought him back to all those years ago with fighting Buu. Those were the days and now he had to face the realities of common people. He realized Pan had left him to mingle with the guests, which left him alone with his thoughts. 'That can't be a good thing.'

"Goten!" He noticed Videl coming up to him with a smile.

"Hey Videl, what's up?"

"My father called me today, and he said you seemed kind of down. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I—I don't know."

"If you want me to keep what you say between the two of us, I will, I promise."

"But my brother's your husband. You would really keep something like this from him?"

"Well if it's something life threatening to you then I would have to tell him but otherwise I promise to keep your secret."

"What if someone you've been friends with for a long time tells you something that turns your world upside down?"

"What did this friend say?"

"You know those three special words."

"Wow! Goten that's huge. How do you feel about it?"

"I think I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"You know it kind feels like I'm talking to a psychiatrist."

"I did study psychology in high school."

"I'm scared of my feelings and what others will think of me."

"They're strong and overwhelming feelings."

"Yes, I never felt anything close to this."

"You can't tell me who, right?"

"Yeah, I promised I wouldn't. Do you have any advice?"

"I know it's going to sound corny but follow your heart. Mine never led me a stray." She stared at her husband. "Good luck Goten." He smiled at her.

Suddenly his heart started to race as sweat joined in. 'Crap, Trunks is here.' He looked around to see Trunks hadn't spotted him yet. He could still get away. 'Wait, what am I thinking? Am I just going to let him get to me?' he transported himself inside his home and stayed in his room. He kept his ki very low, hoping Trunks wouldn't find him. He closed his eyes for a bit, drifting off.

When he woke up, he was startled by his best friend's glare. He jumped out of his bed and onto his feet. "Hey Trunks, I was um just taking a nap before the party."

"I saw you, you idiot. You're trying to avoid me."

"Oh come on Trunks that's—

"Ridiculous, no it's not Goten." He sighed. "If you're not in love with me just say so, but I would hope we could still be best friends."

"I don't know what to say Trunks, but we will always be friends no matter what." He turned to Trunks. "By the way I know you brought my father back."

"He told you, huh?"

"Yeah, he wonders why you did it but it's probably because you knew how much he was missed around here."

"If I'm being honest, I did it for you. I remember you mentioning on our trip in outer space how much you missed him."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I appreciate it Trunks, I really do, but I don't know how I feel yet."

"I think you're lying to me Goten. I think you know but something's holding you back."

"How dare you accuse me of lying?"

"I can't accuse you if I know what I'm saying is true."

"And how would you know what I feel?"

"I'm good at reading you and besides I heard your heart racing as soon as I arrived."

"That doesn't prove anything. I could have been reacting to something else."

"Yeah." He came closer to Goten. "But you were reacting to me." He placed his hand on Goten's cheek and felt the warmth of his cheek in his hand as well as the blush on his face. "Just like you are right now." He looked right into Goten's eyes to see the fear in them. "What are you so afraid of, chibi?"

Before they knew what was happening, they were making out on Goten's bed. Trunks was on top while Goten was beneath him. He closed his eyes and felt Trunks's lips all over the parts of his skin that were exposed to him. Trunks was hearing all different kinds of interesting sounds coming from his chibi, and it turned him on so badly.

They broke for air, and Trunks sat beside Goten on his bed. Trunks waited for his best friend to say something. He was taking too long, so he decided to speak first. "How did you feel when I touched you?"

Goten was shocked by his abrupt question and couldn't help but stare at the floor while a blush appeared on his face. Trunks would know if he lied, so he decided to go with the truth. "I—I didn't want you to ever stop." He braved a glance at his best friend, who smiled at him.

"Why is this so hard for you to accept, Goten?"

"Because you don't seem scared like I am. I never felt these strong feelings before Trunks."

"You think I'm not scared to. It's just that I've had more time to let my feelings sink in for you. I was scared to. I even went to a therapist for a while because I didn't want to tell my parents and to sort out my feelings for you."

"That's why I didn't see you sometimes." Trunks nodded as he took Goten's hand in his.

"Take a chance on me Goten and I promise to treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

He had to hand it to Trunks he was determined. He admired that about his best friend.

"What about having to deal with our friends and family?"

"We can keep this between us for now, so, will you give me a chance to show you how much I love you?"

Chills ran down his spine, and it felt good. If this is how he reacted to Trunks, he was curious about the other ways Trunks could make him feel. "All right Trunks." He watched his friend's face light up and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"What's with the smirk?"

"I'm thinking of all the possibilities between us. I think we can really create some sparks." His blue eyes were alive.

"I make you feel that way?" Trunks closed the space between their lips and put all his passion and love into it. Goten couldn't help but respond to how good he made me feel. Trunks pulled away.

"Yes you do, chibi." Goten was feeling dizzy and lied his head on Trunks's shoulder. He could feel Trunks's arms around him, but Trunks could sense something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"I only had one meal today."

"What!"

"Well I started my new job today and lost track of time." He nuzzled into the warmth of Trunks's body.

"I'll get you some food from the buffet. Stay here, I'll be right back." He helped Goten to his bed and left the room.

Trunks was feeling a kick in his step. He just felt so happy that he couldn't stop smiling. He came to the buffet table and started plating food until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He put the plate down and made sure to keep his eye on it.

"Well this is certainly the most happy I've seen in you in a long time," said Vegeta.

"Goten's giving me a chance to show him how much I love him. I know he feels the same way for me, but it's going to take some time."

"Are you patient enough son?"

He turned to his father with a serious look in his eyes. "He's worth it father. I can put aside my patience for him."

"That's quite admirable considering you brought Kakarott back for him."

"So, you think he's told everyone by now?"

"I don't know." Bulma came over to her mate and her son. She hugged her son tightly in her arms. "But I think your mother does." He smirked.

"I'm so proud of you Trunks. You made the Son family, our friends, and family so happy." She let go of him and smiled at him.

"It was nothing mother."

"You're so modest." Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by Vegeta, which made her giggle.

"Um, I'm going to leave before you two decide to make out in public." Trunks grabbed the plate of food and headed back inside the Son home.

Goten had come down from his room, carefully making his way downstairs. His hand was gripping the handle bar, so he wouldn't fall. He made his way to the end of the stairs and into the kitchen to see Trunks set the plate of food down before him. He sat down.

"Hey Goten, are you all right?" asked Trunks. He watched as his best friend ravenously dug into the food on the plate. "I guess that's a yes." He sat down in front of him and watched him devour. His black eyes were alive, and his mouth was hypnotizing to watch. It just kept eating and swallowing at an exceedingly rapid rate. Trunks wondered what kinds of things his mouth could do to him. He shivered at the thought.

"Trunks, did you just shiver?" asked Goten, who had just finished the food Trunks got for him. "Are you cold?"

"A little, your mom sure likes to turn up the air conditioner." He watched as Goten got up and left his sight. He came back with a blanket, wrapping it around him. He smiled. "Thanks chibi."

"Trunks, I think we need—

"No."

"Hey, I didn't even finish what I wanted to say."

"I know what you were going to say and no I won't stop calling you chibi." He saw his friend pout and couldn't believe how cute he looked. "Oh come on Goten don't be like that." He got up from his chair and kneeled before his best friend. He smirked. "You know I'm going have to wipe off the pout look on your face." He stood up and came up behind him.

Goten felt Trunks warm breath on his neck before he started to kiss the skin. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. He stretched his neck even more, so Trunks could have more access to his skin. He could tell Trunks was pleased with this. He was so focused on Trunks's kisses down his neck that he didn't notice his hands were feeling his clothed thighs.

Trunks could sense someone coming into the house, so he stopped, leaving Goten breathless and disheveled. He watched as his friend got himself together by smoothing out his clothes. Trunks just sat down beside him.

"Hey you two, not enjoying the party?" asked Videl.

Trunks smiled knowing how he wanted to respond, but Goten shook his head at him saying don't even think about it Briefs. 'It's a fine party Videl, Goten's just exhausted from working for your father today, and I just felt like hanging out with him instead of mingling with everyone."

"Well I guess you do enough that at Capsule," she said.

"Exactly," said Trunks.

Videl suddenly remembered her conversation with her a few minutes ago, and it all clicked in her head. "Are you sure you two are not at the party because you were making out?" She smiled.

"Goten!" said Trunks.

"What? I didn't tell her it was you. She's just smart, that's not my fault."

"Don't worry Trunks, I told Goten I wouldn't tell. I promise. Anybody else know?"

"My father."

"Vegeta knows and how does he feel about you two being together?"

"He's fine with it," said Trunks.

"Wow I'm surprised."

"So am I," said Goten. "He's scary." Trunks laughed at Goten's remark about his father. "What? It's true. He's intimidating."

Trunks suddenly had the urge to run his hands through Goten's hair. He didn't care how Videl would react. He just wanted to, and he did. They started at the back of his neck and moved to the skull, running his fingers up the skull. Purring sounds erupted from the younger saiyan.

"Hey Goten, do you know you're purring?" asked Videl. "It's cute."

"I'm what?" he blushed.

"Purring like a kitty," said Trunks. He took his fingers out of Goten's hair and put his arm around him.

"You're not shy are you?" asked Goten.

"Nope. And why should I be. I'm proud of what I have."

"Aww, Goten you're in trouble. Trunks is a charmer."

Trunks smirked at his best friend. "You never had a chance chibi."

"We'll see about that Trunks."

"A challenge, huh? I love a challenge. Better yet I love the chase. I'll love chasing you Goten." The look in Trunks's eyes was pure, raw lust. He was scared but excited at the same time.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Videl as she went back outside to the party.

Goten wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous being left alone with his best friend. He never had before. Before he knew it, his instincts took over as he sat on Trunk's lap and kissed him passionately on the lips. Trunks deepened the kiss by bringing his tongue into the younger one's mouth and brought his arms around his waist, bringing the blanket to cover their bodies.

They broke apart their lips, so they could catch their breaths. They smiled at each other, and Goten laid his head on Trunks's shoulder with Trunks's arms around him. They both sighed at the same time and laughed at that afterwards. "Hey Trunks."

"Yes Goten."

"I'm happy like this with you."

"Me too chibi." He rubbed his back.

He smiled. "I'm just scared of what's ahead. My mother would never approve, and I think she'll hate me because I want to be with you."

"I'm sure she'll hate me more if that helps you in any way."

"Kind of, thanks for cheering me up."

"I'll always be here to raise you up Goten, I love you." He felt wetness on his shirt. "Oh chibi, everything will be ok. I promise I'll do whatever I can to make sure of that." he felt the younger one hold onto him tightly.

"I love you to, Trunks." He sniffled.

Trunks felt a sense of completeness inside his heart. His best friend loved him, him. He never thought anything like this would happen to him. He never thought he deserved something like this, but Goten made him feel he deserved so much. It was getting late, and Trunks knew the party was over. Honestly he didn't care. He had the most beautiful man on his lap who he loved and loved him in return nothing could be better. "Hey Trunks, I think I better get off you before someone catches us." This just made Trunks hold on tighter. "Trunks."

"All right fine you're right." He loosened his grip, letting Goten stand. Trunks stood to and kissed him quickly on the cheek before he went outside. Goten followed to see everything had been cleaned up and all that was left was Goten's family. He turned to Goten. "You will be seeing more of me chibi. You can count on it." Goten watched as Trunks flew off into the sky and smiled. He turned to his family to see his father with his niece on his shoulders.

"Looks like you had a great time," said Videl.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see him at all during the party," said Chichi. "Where were you young man?"

"Trunks and I were just hanging out inside the house."

"I would have thought being out here for your father's welcome home party would be more important."

"Well forgive me mother if I like to hang out with someone who has never abandoned me."

Videl could sense this was going to get serious, so she took Pan off her grandfather's shoulders and headed inside.

"GOTEN!" yelled Gohan.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't know how you can forgive him so quickly for leaving."

Before his mother could yell at him, Goku interjected. "He's right Chichi, Gohan." He looked at his youngest son. "I didn't realize how much my leaving affected my family and for that I'm sorry. I know I can't take it back, but I can make things better now. I promise." He put a hand on Goten's shoulder and smiled as Goten smiled back at him.

"I think Goten's more sensitive than mom and me. We just knew you would be back. You always come back," said Gohan. "After we grieve, we move on, and we're ok. I just think we assumed that's how Goten would cope."

"You're right Gohan, "said Chichi. "We didn't take Goten's feelings into consideration. I'm sorry Goten." She hugged him.

"It's all right mom."

Goku gathered his wife and sons in his arms and held tight. "I love you guys, you know that."

"We know honey," said Chichi as she kissed her husband on the lips.

Goten and Gohan were expecting their father to let them go, but he continued to kiss his wife. "He does know we're still here, right?" asked Gohan.

"Hey you two, get a room, you're crushing us."

Goku blushed in embarrassment. "Oh sorry son, I didn't realize." He let go of his sons and wife.

"Hey Gohan, can I sleep at your house tonight? Something tells me I should."

"Sure no problem." Their parents went inside their house. "There's always plenty of room."

Goten made himself comfortable in the guest room. As soon as he lay down, Pan came into the room and bounced on the bed and smiled. "Hey Pan, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say good night." She kissed him on the cheek and bounced out of the room to her own. He laughed at the sight before he pulled the covers over him and shut off the light. As he closed his eyes, he knew he would have very good dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Hercule noticed the smile on Goten's face as he did his job this morning. He wondered what could happen from yesterday to today to make him so happy. His break was coming up, so Goten sat in the stands and watched the fighters as he ate his lunch. "Hey Goten."

"Hello Hercule, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, you're doing a good job. I was just wondering why you were smiling so much. Is there a special someone in your life?"

"You could say that."

Suddenly a commotion was going on in the ring so Goten and Hercule decided to get a closer look on what was going on. They were surprised to see Trunks in the ring with a cocky smirk on his face. "You call that fighting, my mother could do better than you," he said to one of the fighters.

"Oh no," said Goten under his breath.

"Yeah Trunks, show them how it's done," said Hercule.

"Are you serious? He could massacre all your fighters," said Goten as he looked at Hercule.

"No he wouldn't do that, right?" He looked to the ring, and his eyes widened to see his entire fighters unconscious on the floor.

"I just know him better then you do." Trunks looked up from his victory and smiled at Goten.

"Do me a favor and tell him not to do that again."

"Sure thing Hercule." He met Trunks in the ring. "Hey Trunks."

"Hey chibi, you want to spar?"

"I can't right now. I'm working, and Hercule told me to tell you not to do that again."

"Well he's a wet blanket."

"You just took out his fighters and now he's going have to wait until they wake up to instruct them."

"Why are you so high strong?"

"I don't want to lose this job. I'm saving up for my own place."

"You know if you're so eager to get out of your folk's place, I can always buy a place for you to live in, with me that is." He smirked.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Briefs. You could touch me whenever you wanted."

"True, but I'd also love you whenever I wanted to, to." He brought his hands around Goten's waist.

He looked at the sea of unconscious fighters. "They could wake up at any moment and see us."

Trunks sighed as he let go. "You know this isn't going to be easy for me."

"Yeah I know, I'll make it up to you but I have to get back to work."

"All right but I'm picking you up after you're done. You can make it up to me then." He took off into the sky back to Capsule Corporation.

He wondered what he had just agreed to do with Trunks. He sighed. It was back to work with him and as he made his way to the locker room, he spotted a familiar face talking to Hercule. It was Yamcha, and he started to wonder why he was speaking with Hercule. He pushed a cart full of towels to the locker room and put them on the rack.

Goten was in the laundry room waiting for the clothes that were having their trip in the dryer. He heard footsteps coming into the room, and he looked up from the dryer to see Yamcha. Something didn't feel right, so Goten was on his guard. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, what's with the third degree Goten? Aren't we friends?"

"You're my dad's friend, so I saw you talking to Hercule."

"It was just about some business, nothing for you to worry about."

Goten heard the dryer stop and as he bent down to take, he felt Yamcha against him, and he shoved him away. "What the hell were you doing?" He turned around to face him.

"Oh come on Goten, you look like you could use some relief and I know I could to."

"You're sick you know that. I'm not one of your whores that you can push around. I can break you in half."

"But you wouldn't, you're too nice for that." He walked up to him again, and Goten held a ball of power in his hand. "Don't even think about it. If you try to touch me, I can at least beat the shit out of you so much you won't be able to get up."

"Fine, be that way you tease." He left the laundry room leaving Goten completely freaked out by his behavior.

He put the clean clothes in a basket, entered the locker room, and placed the clothes out for the fighters after Hercule worked them to the bone. He looked at his watch and realized his shift was over. Trunks would be picking him up soon. Would he tell him what happened today?

He made his way outside the arena and met a smiling Trunks leaning against his car, whose smiled turned into frown, realizing something happened. "Chibi, what's wrong, you're trembling." He took Goten in his arms, holding him tightly.

"Not here, can we go somewhere private."

"I know just the place."

The drive was silent, and Trunks could feel the tension in the car. He parked it a distance from a canyon and walked with Goten, who walked ahead of him. He took Goten's hand, and he turned to face his worried friend. "I think there's something wrong with Yamcha."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I saw him talking to Hercule and that wasn't the strangest part. We were talking in the laundry room and when I bent down to get the dry clothes, he grinded against me. I pushed him back immediately, but I was completely horrified and disgusted." He risked a glance at Trunks who surprised him in Super Saiyan form. His eyes held anger, and his knuckles were completely white.

"That fucking bastard touching what is mine." Goten didn't expect to be aroused by what Trunks said but at the same time worried.

He stood in front of the enraged saiyan, and Trunks looked at him. "So what are you going to do, kill him? That won't solve anything Trunks. You'll be on the run for the rest of your life and that's no way to live. I need you, and I love you too much to let you do that." He put his hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes to see Trunks thinking about what he just said.

He powered down and sighed. "You're right Goten, but I'm still pissed off." He felt Goten massaging his shoulders. His tensed muscles started to relax. "You know I didn't forget you said you'd make it up to me." He smiled.

Goten frowned. "It's getting late Trunks and not to mention I have classes tomorrow." He felt Trunks's muscles tense up again. He knew he had to do something. "All right we'll do what you want to do but we have to make it quick Trunks." He saw the devious smirk forming on his best friend's face. "What?"

"I can do that, and I have an idea." He took Goten's hand as they walked to the car. As he opened the door, he let go of his friend's hand, pushed him into the car on his back. He came in after him on top of him, closing the door behind them.

Before Goten could respond to what was happening, Trunks's lips were on his instantly. The passion building up between them was intense. Trunks pressed his body against Goten's making them both moan in pleasure. Trunks stopped to stare at the young man beneath him; whose face was flushed and eyes were lusty. He was so beautiful to him, and he just wanted to be with him every moment of everyday.

He felt this feeling so intensely that he made the decision to mark him as his mate. He lowered his lips to the white skin of Goten's neck but stopped for a moment. "This will hurt for a little while, but you'll feel better, I promise." His friend nodded, so he continued.

Goten felt Trunks kiss the skin of his neck before he bit into the skin. All Goten could see was white light and a pain before it became pleasurable when he sucked the vulnerable skin he had just bitten into. When Trunks pulled away, he saw a smirk on his friend's face. All of a sudden he found himself beneath the younger saiyan with his shirt ripped open and Goten's tongue tasting every part of exposed skin.

Trunks was wreathing in pleasure. He was sure the sounds from his mouth had never been louder. When Goten marked him on the nape of his neck, he could only focus on the pain and the pleasure together as well as the sucking sounds. He saw Goten smile at him before he lied down on top of him. Trunks's arms went around him and sighed. "Was that quick enough for you chibi?"

"I wish it didn't have to be because I didn't want to stop, but we have responsibilities Trunks. I wish we didn't have any, but life doesn't work that way."

"Unfortunately, I think I should get you home before your mom has a fit." Goten got off of him, and he felt strangely cold.

They sat in the front and drove off towards the Son house. Trunks would look at him every once and a while, and Goten noticed this. 'Is it hard for him to let go?' Trunks thought. 'I know it will be hard when we get there, and he gets out of the car and I have to drive back home.' He felt a pain in his heart.

"Trunks, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, well—you're going to think I'm being ridiculous." His eyes wouldn't stray from the road.

"What is it?"

"You have no idea how hard it's going to be to drop you off at home and leave."

"I think I have some idea Trunks. It will be hard to see you go, but we will have plenty of time to spend together."

"It doesn't feel like enough time. I want to come home to you every night and be with you everyday during the weekend." Goten smiled at him. They would figure it out.

Trunks pulled up outside the Son house and when he looked at his mate, he saw a troubling expression on his face. "What's wrong Goten?"

"Yamcha's here, and I can't shake what happened."

"It's settled then isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I'm going to spend the night at your house."

"Trunks, it's ok I'll be fine."

"I know I just want to be close by if he tries anything." He got out of the car, and he followed Goten to the front door. "I'll ask your mom if it's ok, and you can hang out at your brother's for now so you don't have to see him."

"Well if you're sure about this Trunks."

"I'm positive." He watched Goten disappear into his brother's home and then Trunks knocked at the door. He stepped back to see a smiling Chichi.

"Hi Trunks, have you seen Goten?"

"Yeah, he's at Gohan's. I brought him back, and I was wondering if I could stay over tonight?"

"Sure you can Trunks and oh where are my manners come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Son." She followed him to the living room to see Goku and Yamcha talking.

"Hey Trunks," said Yamcha. "I saw you on the news. Are you really going to give up the sweet life for commitment?"

"I wouldn't call it the sweet life, more like getting by. It's just not my life anymore."

"Well I for one am proud of you Trunks," said Chichi. "Now you can concentrate on finding a stable girlfriend, who will become your wife someday."

Trunks had a moment of fear rise in him. 'Was this what Goten felt every time his mother said this?' He was beginning to see why his mate wanted his own place. "Actually, I've all ready found someone."

"Oh that's great Trunks," said Chichi. The phone rang. "Excuse me." She went to answer the call.

"Well I better get going," said Yamcha. As soon as he left the house, Trunks sighed in relief and then looked back to Goku, whose face was serious.

"What's going on?" asked Trunks.

"You brought me back to my family, and I'm grateful for that, but I sense another motive from you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Trunks."

He sighed. "I did it for Goten. He's my best friend, and I don't like it when he's hurting. He should be happy all the time like he used to be when you were around."

"Trunks, are you in love with my son."

"Well it's a bit more than that now." He brought down the collar of his shirt, so Goku could see the love bite he got from Goten. He pulled his shirt over the mark. "It means I'm mated to your son forever." He watched Goku smile, and he knew he was fine with it.

"What about Vegeta?"

"He was the first to know, and he's fine with it. Videl knows to."

Goten was playing video games with Pan on the TV in the living room when he sensed Yamcha inside his brother's house. Pan noticed her uncle grew tense, so she ended the game, put her controller down, and looked at him. "Uncle Goten, what's—?" Before she could finish her question, she sensed something not right about Yamcha's ki.

"You feel it to Pan?" He watched her nod.

"What's going on with him?"

"I don't know, but it's not good. You want to go over to grandma and grandpa's?"

"Yeah, lets go."

They rushed out of the house and into Goten's, shutting the door behind them. They both breathed a sigh of relief as Chichi looked at them oddly. "Do I want to know what you two have been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing grandma, it's just that Yamcha gives me the creeps."

"Now that's just silly," said Chichi.

"It's true, something's different about his ki. It feels dark."

"That's odd but—oh my kami you're bleeding Goten," said Chichi.

He looked to his neck to see his mark bleeding though his shirt. "I'll just go clean it up."

His mom stopped him to look more closely. "YOU LET SOME HUSY BITE YOU!" Her yell was so loud that Goku and Trunks entered the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mom, I—

"I want to know who she is right now. You are never to see her again, you understand?"

He swallowed his fear and took a breath. "No, I don't understand you. First you say I should date to find a wife and when I date, you have something negative to say about it. You can make up your mind what you want for me but at the end of the day, I get to choose who I want to spend my life with, not you." He can feel the inside of him shaking. 'I can't believe I told my mother off like that. I'm so going to be yelled at. Oh well, might as well go all the way with this.' He looked at Trunks who was smiling at him. 'And besides I'm not ashamed of Trunks being my mate, I'm happy and if she can't understand that then I guess she's someone I can afford to lose. I won't lose Trunks to her. He's more important.'

Just when he thought he was losing his courage Trunks took his hand in his and the words came pouring out of his mouth. "I'm in love with Trunks."

"And I'm in love with your son, Chichi," said Trunks. His eyes didn't back down from her as she sat down. Your son was so afraid to tell you, afraid you would hate him because he loves you very much."

"Well I guess we know how you got my son but charming won't work with me young man," said Chichi.

"Mom, that's not it at all. There's so much more to Trunks then what you see on the outside."

"Um thanks," said Trunks.

Goten smiled. "You know what I mean." He turned to his mother. "I think I should give you some time alone. I'll stay at Gohan's."

Goten and Trunks left with Pan while Goku stayed with his wife. "Chichi." She looked at him sadly as he took her hand in his. "He's our son, we love him very much."

It was late so Goten and Trunks relaxed in one of the guests rooms at Gohan's and Videl's home. Trunks was sitting up on the bed while Goten was lying down. Trunks looked over at his mate, whose back was to him. As he got closer to him, he realized Goten had been crying. He grabbed his curled up mate and held him in his lap as he let out his tears on him.

When all that was left was hiccups Goten looked up to see Trunks smiling down at him as well as stroking his hair with his fingers. "Hey chibi, you know I'm always here for you when you need me?" He wiped the residual tears off Goten's smooth, white skin.

"I know Trunks." He kissed him on the cheek.

The warmth of the kiss made a blush on Trunks's face. Trunks leaned into Goten and took his lips in his in a passionate kiss. He felt his mate respond with eagerness. While still kissing, Trunks managed to take his mate from his lap to laying him on the bed. Their lips separated, and Trunks took the time to look at him closely before he kissed his forehead. "We should probably get some sleep." Trunks lied right beside Goten and silence filled the air. "The problem is I'm not tired."

"Yeah me neither." He faced his older mate whose smirk was devious. "What are you thinking? Wait, maybe I don't want to know."

"Never mind chibi, lets just try and get some sleep." He pulled the covers from under their bodies and covered them. He grabbed Goten by the waist and pulled him towards his body as he laughed. "What's so funny?" He whispered into the younger one's ear, hearing him shiver. This encouraged him to go further with kisses down his mate's neck while his hand rested on Goten's hip.

Goten felt Trunk's fingers slip into his pants, removing them from his waist and skillfully getting them off the surprised saiyan. "H-how did you—?"

"Years of practice." Trunks removed his shirt, leaving himself in boxers and then took Goten's shirt off. "There, now we're both comfortable." Trunks smiled and held Goten once again. He felt Goten turn in his embrace to face him.

Goten kissed Trunks on the mouth before he closed his eyes and snuggled further into the warmth of his boyfriend. "Night Trunks."

"Night Goten."

Hey watched Goten sleep for a while until he looked around the room. He heard two voices talking. Gohan's and Videl's. He concentrated on their conversation.

"I went over to my parent's house, and my mom's upset. Do you have any idea what that's about?"

"It's best if you talk to your brother in the morning. He'll explain. He's sleeping in the guest room with Trunks tonight."

"Wait, why is Trunks here?"

"To be Goten's best friend for moral support."

"This sounds serious Videl."

"It can wait until tomorrow, trust me." She led him upstairs to their room and closed the door.

Trunks turned his attention back to the beautiful creature in his arms. He heard a moan coming out of him, and he wondered what his chibi was dreaming about. He was given an answer when Goten uttered, "Aaaahhh, Trunks." Trunks felt himself become aroused. He was able to calm himself down to get to sleep. He didn't notice that Gohan

peeked into check on them. He shut the door quietly. Tomorrow would be interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun had come through the blinds of the guest room where two demi-saiyans slept. Trunks had rolled over to see the naked back of his mate, and he smiled. He sat up in the bed being careful not to wake the younger man. He dressed in his clothes and continued to watch Goten sleep. Truthfully he didn't want to face Goten's older brother alone.

Goten rolled over to face his worried mate, so he took his hand and rubbed it, relaxing the older man. He watched Trunks smile and come close enough to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You seem uneasy Trunks, did something happen last night that you're not telling me?"

"Well I swear your brother was outside our door last night. He probably didn't expect us to be together in bed at our age."

"Oh no, I forgot to tell Gohan about us."

"I think it's safe to say he know there's something going on between us now chibi." He watched Goten get up, putting his clothes back on over his boxers. "What are you thinking?"

"I think I'm losing my mother, and I don't want to lose my brother to." He felt that he was almost on the verge of tears, but he pushed them down. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and he looked to Trunks, realizing he would always be there for him.

They walked out of the guest room and downstairs to see Videl setting breakfast down for Pan and four other plates of food. She smiled at the two boys. "Well don't just stand there, sit and eat."

"Thanks Videl," said the two boys.

Goten wondered when Gohan was coming down. "Hey Videl, where's Gohan?"

"He's at your mother's. He said he needed to talk to her about something."

Trunks felt Goten tense from where he was sitting. "Relax Goten, what can happen?"

"She can turn my own brother against me."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. I'm sure Gohan can make up his own mind. It's not like she has him under mind control or something."

"Yeah you're right Trunks. I'm probably worrying over nothing."

They finished the meal that Videl had prepared, and Goten offered to help her with the dishes. She accepted. Trunks was watching Pan playing a video game in the living room. When she finished the level she was on, she put the controller down and faced Trunks. "You better treat my uncle right, she said.

"You know that I will Pan. I love him."

She smiled. "I know. I just wanted to pretend to be stern with you."

"Hey, how did your dad seem this morning?"

"Kind of like he had something important on his mind, why?"

"I just wondered that's all."

"You're worried about Goten losing my dad."

"He practically helped Chichi raise him. He would be devastated if his brother abandoned him now."

"No matter what happens you know there will always be those who support you and my uncle, think about that Trunks."

"She's right you know." Trunks turned to see a familiar face.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Videl called me. She said I might be needed. That's all I got before she hung up on me." She sat beside her son on the couch. "Hey Pan, can you give Trunks and I a minute alone?"

"Sure." She gathered her game consol and left the room.

"What's up mom?"

"I know about you and Goten. Your father didn't have to tell me. I've always known you two would be together."

"How do you know a thing like that?"

"It was obvious from the beginning, and I was looking for it. It just felt right every time you two were together. You always seemed more happy whenever you were around him."

"Yeah." Trunks frowned. "Well Chichi found out about us yesterday and Goten thinks he's all ready lost her. He's afraid he'll lose his brother to." He sighed. "I just don't know what to do to make this all better."

"Whatever it is I'm sure you're doing it all ready."

"I hope so." He watched her stand up with her arms open to him. "A hug?"

"Why not? You look like you could use one." She watched him stand up.

He came into her arms and felt himself relax by his mother's warmth. They separated as soon as they heard arguing coming from the kitchen. Trunks walked ahead of his mother to see Goten and Gohan shouting at one another.

"I don't know what your problem is Gohan. You've known Trunks for a while. What's so different about us being together?"

"Are you kidding me Goten? You know his reputation with girls better then anyone. How do you know he won't throw you away after he's satisfied?"

Trunks almost went in there before his mother held him back. She whispered. "Lets see what happens."

"I've been best friends with the guy since I was born. He wouldn't treat me that way; in fact he's never treated anybody he's with like a piece of trash. He's always made it clear that he wasn't looking for commitment."

"Then why would he suddenly decide to commit to you? What's changed?"

"He's in love Gohan. He loves me. He's never said that to other women before, and I know this because he's told me so."

"How do you know it's going to last?"

"There's no guarantee that any relationship will last forever, but I can tell you honestly that I would do anything to make this last forever. When you love someone, you argue and disagree but at the end of the day if you're still together after that, then it just makes your relationship that much stronger."

"Where did this come from Goten?"

"I think it comes from watching Trunks's parents go through this. No matter how much they fight at the end of the day they're still together, still making up."

Bulma watched as Trunks cringed. 'I didn't need to hear that,' he thought. 'But he does make a good point.'

"Goten, I—I just don't know about this. You're going to get hurt."

"Trunks said you have your own mind apart from mom. I know this is true to Gohan. Even if you can't accept it right now, maybe you can accept it with time. But can you promise I won't lose you."

"Goten, you can't lose me. There's no way. I'm you're older brother. I'll always be in your life no matter what." He smiled as he hugged Goten. He felt wetness on his clothes.

"Tha—thank you Gohan." He sniffed and heard another sniff as he parted from his brother's arms. He turned to see Trunks's mom wiping away her tears with her handkerchief. "Bulma," he said. Before he knew what was happening, he was in her embrace being held tightly. He looked at Trunks in confusion.

"We were watching the whole time," said Trunks. "She's just happy for you Goten."

"Oh, so that's why I can't breathe."

Trunks helped get his mother off of his mate. "Sorry sweetie I got carried away. Are you going to be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He looked at Trunks.

"Well, I have to get going. There's something I have to take care of, so I'll see you around." She closed the door behind her, leaving the three half-saiyans in silence until one of them decided to break it.

"I'm sorry you had to hear these thing Trunks, but you have to understand my concerns," said Gohan.

"I understand you're protective of Goten. You helped your mom raise him, but you don't have to be concerned. There's no reason to." He took Goten's hand in his. "I can be protective to Gohan, if he's hurt, than there is hell to pay from me. I've loved him all my life even when I was too young to understand what that meant. This bond's powerful Gohan I can feel it. It's something you or anyone else can't break. It makes me feel whole inside, and I've always felt something was missing but not anymore."

Goten and Gohan noticed the liveliness in his eyes. Gohan was blown away while Goten was speechless. Goten felt his heart racing faster than it ever has before. He could feel and understand what Trunks was talking about.

"You're right Trunks."

"Did you hear what he just said, chibi?" Trunks's eyes faced his mate.

"Yeah, wow he just admitted that you were right but you shouldn't let it go to your head."

"Oh all right fine I won't."

"I guess there's nothing left to do than give you my blessing." He saw his little brother's smile and that was enough for him. "I wish you both the happiness that I feel when I'm with Videl."

"Thank you Gohan," said Trunks.

"Yeah Gohan, you don't know how much it means to me."

"I'm sure I have some idea little bro." He smiled.

"Oh um just to put your mind at ease, we didn't have sex in your guest room," said Trunks.

Goten saw the pulsating vein forming on his brother's head. "Uh um Trunks maybe we should go."

"Sure thing chibi."

They rushed out of the house and blasted into the sky. "Trunks, did you have to say that?"

"No I didn't have to but it was sure funny to see your brother's reaction.

"Trunks, where are we going?" asked Goten.

"You'll see chibi, just be patient."

They were flying above the city towards a destination that would change their lives, and Trunks knew this. He only hoped that his mate would accept it. He searched for his mother's ki, and he smiled as he headed toward a deserted space to land. Goten was right behind him.

When they landed, they turned the corner to see Bulma. Her hand was in a fist and now Goten was more curious than ever to find out what was going on. She was smiling so the news was good. "Hey Bulma," he turned to his mate. "What's going on Trunks?"

He took Goten's hand in his and led him to the front of a very expensive looking building. "Just trust me Goten." His mother opened the door, letting her son and his mate in before her. Trunks watched the drop of his boyfriend's jaw. While still in a state of shock, Trunks led him to the elevator with Bulma right behind them.

By the time they got to the floor Goten was out of his shock and looked at what was right in front of him. The numbers on the door were in solid black and he turned to Trunks and Bulma. He watched her hand open to reveal a key. "I—is this what I think it is?" he asked. Before an answer came, Bulma unlocked the door, dropping the key into her son's hand, and opening the door.

Goten walked in slowly with Bulma and Trunks after him. He was speechless. The place was huge and was so beautifully decorated. It looked like he and Trunks had lived here all their lives. His hand was desperately searching for a place to sit before his legs gave way. He found a stool and sat down, and his briefly locked with the hugest refrigerator he had ever seen in his life.

"I know what you're thinking and yes the fridge is fully stocked with food," said Bulma as she smiled. "I just know what sayans want."

Trunks could tell his mate was almost about to hyperventilate. "Calm down Goten." He put his hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to faint, do you?"

"I—I don't know what to say Trunks."

"Say we'll live together in this place."

He heard the softness in his mate's tone. Trunks had wanted this to happen for a long time. He could tell. This was so overwhelming to him. 'This place could be my home, a place where I'll be loved for who I am. No more feeling not good enough. No more feeling like he had to grow up to be his brother.' He smiled. "We will live here together Trunks. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

He was surprised when Trunks kissed him so passionately he almost fell off the stool, but Trunks's arm was there to hold him where Trunks wanted him. He heard cheers, but he couldn't see where they were coming from until Bulla came into view with her father.

"Congratulations guys," she said. "I have an idea we should throw you guys a party to celebrate."

"That sounds like a great idea sweetie," said Bulma.

Vegeta turned to his son who was still kissing the younger boy. "That's enough son let him breathe for kami's sake." The two pulled apart and Goten blushed while Trunks smiled.

Bulla laughed at Goten's embarrassment. She came up to her older brother and hugged him. "You better treat him right Trunks, or you'll be hearing from me or Gohan."

"Why am I always the one being picked on?"

"Well, Goten's a good boy and you on the other hand—

"I know Bulla, you don't have to say it."

Goten turned to Bulma and smiled. "How can I ever thank you?"

"You see the smile in my son's eyes, and you did that to him." She smiled. "I should be thanking you. You've made him happier than I ever thought possible." He watched her go over to her children.

His heart sank. His father, brother, Pan, and Videl were accepting of his and Trunks relationship. The only one he didn't have on his side was the person that gave him life. 'There has to be a way to get through to her. Maybe if I just talk to her she'll realize how much I love Trunks. She was the one who started all this. If she 'd let me be my own person, then none of this would be happening. The sadness, the pain, and letting those guys beat me up after school. I just wanted to forget everything at home.' He looked to the Briefs family. 'But how do you tell the people who care and love you that you're hurting and as a result of that hurt, let others hurt you?' He knew that part of his life was over, but it still resonated with him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he knew it wasn't Trunks. "Hey Vegeta, what's up?" he smiled, but Vegeta wasn't having any of that.

"I couldn't help but overhear your thoughts."

"What! Hey those are private."

"It's all right Goten, they'll understand."

"Wait a second, why aren't you lecturing me about how letting them beat me brings shame to the saiyan race or something along those lines?"

"You all ready know that. I shouldn't have to say it."

"Oh."

"At least tell my son. He may react the most, but it's only because he loves you. Honesty strengthens the bond."

"So, there are no lies between you and Bulma?"

"Not that I know of."

"I understand, thanks Vegeta."

They saw Trunks coming towards them with his fingers rubbing his temples. Goten found it comical. "What happened to you Trunks?" his mate asked.

"Well I left Bulla with mom, who was talking about the party. She's really going to hate me, but I couldn't listen to another word." He looked at his father and mate. "What's going on here?"

A desperate knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Goten opened the door to see his niece Pan with tears in her eyes, holding one of his bloody shirts. Goten's eyes widened. 'Oh no,' he thought. She came in, and he closed he door behind her. "Pan, what's wrong?" He felt a sting on his cheek. She had slapped him.

"I found this shirt in your closet." She sniffed. "I thought at first it was from one of your spars, but you usually give your bloody clothes to grandma to wash. Besides this has more blood than is normally on your clothes so what is this?" She threw it at him, and he caught in his hand.

He looked at the dried, crusted blood pattern on the shirt, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to the people who cared about him. "In high school I got picked on a lot. Life at home was becoming excruciatingly painful." He gripped the shirt in his hands. "Mom was pressuring me to settle down with a nice girl and give her grandkids, Gohan was hassling me about my grades, and dad was hardly around to notice anything. I just wanted the pain to stop, so I let the bullies beat me. I wouldn't even try to defend myself." He risked looking up from the shirt to see the heartbroken faces of Bulma, Bulla, Trunks and Pan. His heart sunk. "But I'm passed that now, I was able to get through it. I'm fine now, really."

"That's bullshit, and you know it Goten," said Trunks. "It feels very fresh to me. Why couldn't you tell me? I would have been there for you like we've always been."

"This was something I had to deal with on my own, and I didn't want to bother you with my problems. I figured you would have a lot to deal with in being the President of a company and all."

"I would have dropped it for you Goten. You're worth more than a bunch of selfish, self-serving employees. You've always been there for me chibi. Don't you think I would have done the same?"

"I know Trunks but at the time I wasn't thinking about anything but getting through the next day. I admit that I was selfish, and it was wrong to keep this from you, your family, and mine." He kneeled down to his niece and looked her right in the eyes. "I—I'm so sorry Pan, can you ever forgive me." He felt her warmth encapsulate him as he held her tightly as she cried.

"Yes, I love you uncle Goten."

"I love you to Pan."

Trunks smiled at the scene as he felt his sister lean on him. "Are you ok big brother?"

"I don't know how to answer that Bulla."

"That's understandable, but you need to talk this out with him."

"I know."

"I think it's about time we got home. It's getting late," said Bulla as Bulma hugged Goten.

She looked to her son. "Take care of him Trunks."

"I will mother, don't worry."

He closed the door behind the guests and turned to his mate, who wasn't looking at him. After a silent dinner and washing the dishes, Trunks headed towards the bedroom. 'Goten hasn't been in here yet.' He sensed Goten on the couch and came to get him.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, but you're still coming to bed with me." He took his mate by the hand and led him into the bedroom. Trunks saw the look of awe on his boyfriend's face. The bed was huge and spacious.

Blush crossed against Goten's cheeks as Trunks smirked. "This is the nicest room I've ever seen."

"That's nothing, you should see the bathroom. There's a big Jacuzzi tub and a big shower with multiple nozzles. I think it will end up being my favorite room of our home."

Goten's heart rose. 'Our home.' He smiled and turned to his older mate. "I don't think I've felt this much love before in my entire life."

"Well you better prepare yourself chibi because I got a lot more love to give to you."

They lied in the bed, getting under the covers, and holding each other in slumber.

Smiles graced their features, and the night went with no nightmares, just dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

Morning came to the couple's bedroom as Trunks rolled over to hide from the light coming through the window. Goten felt Trunks shift in bed, so he opened his eyes to see what was up until he saw his smiling father in the room.

"DAD!" said Goten. The shout woke Trunks up, knocking him onto the floor of the room. Trunks glared at his mate as he stood up. "Sorry Trunks." He laughed. He turned to his dad. "What brings you here, dad?"

They walked out of the bedroom with a tired Trunks right behind them. They sat down on the loveseat while Trunks took the couch, lying down. "Pan had trouble sleeping last night," said Goku who noticed the depressing look on his son's face. "Nightmares."

"It's my fault dad, I told her something that made her upset."

"What did you tell her?"

"Goten, it's ok. He'll understand he loves you," said Trunks. His voice soft.

Goku was surprised by how Trunks responded to his son. There was a change in him that would be good to his son.

Goten swallowed the lump in his throat. Even though it was behind him, it was still hard to talk about. As he started talking, Trunks saw the look in Goku's eyes. He felt guilt for not being there for him. Goten couldn't look at his father the whole time. "I figure I'm only half saiyan, and the other part's human. So I can feel pain if I want to." He felt the tears building up in his eyes. "I—I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean to hurt you, Pan, Trunks, the ones I care about."

Goku hugged his son tightly, letting him release all the built up emotion he had been keeping inside. Trunks felt it all, and it almost overwhelmed him. He was strong enough to take it in.

The sound of a knock at the door brought Trunks out of his trance and to the door. He saw two pairs of furious eyes before him. "Chichi, what are you-?

"Never mind that Trunks." She walked in past him. "Goten, your niece is a wreck, and we all want to know why?"

"We?" asked Trunks as Gohan came up right behind his mother. "Oh."

Goku stood up. "I'll explain everything on the way home."

"Fine," said Chichi as she looked at Trunks. "We'll talk about this situation at another time." The door slammed shut behind them.

Goten turned to his mate. "I have to go see if she's ok Trunks." He puts his finger to his forehead and disappeared right before him.

"Wait! Damn it." He grabbed his jacket and flew out of his and his mate's home.

Goten reappeared in front of the window to his niece's room. He tapped on it with his finger. He heard a rustling and footsteps coming towards him. Pan's surprised eyes came into his view, and she let him inside. "Uncle, what are you doing here?"

"I don't want you to be sad for me, Pan."

She turned away from him and was silent for a while. "You didn't have to suffer alone you know." She turned back to face him. "You could have come to my mom or me. She's a good mom. She would have been there for you."

"If I would have told you or Videl, you would have had to keep it from your dad, her husband. What if he found out that you two knew, he would be mad? I didn't want your family to break apart. I care about you too much to let that happen."

"What if you let them kill you, then no one would ever know how much you suffered, how much you still suffer."

"I wasn't planning on dying Pan. That was never my intention. I love my family and friends." Goten sat on her bed, and she sat beside him. "You mean so much to me Pan, I would never leave you, I promise." He took her hand and held it. "So, no more nightmares ok."

She smiled. "I promise." A knock came to the door. "Who is it?"

"Sweetie, it's your mother. Is Goten in there with you?"

She looked at her uncle, and he nodded that it was ok. "Yes, he's here, why do you ask?"

"Well, his out of breath boyfriend is here."

The two left Pan's room and walked downstairs into the living room to see Videl giving Trunks a glass of water that he swallowed in on gulp. He handed it back to her. "Thanks Videl." He stood up to face his mate and Pan.

"Trunks, you didn't have to come," said Goten.

"I know, but I wanted to be here just in case things got ugly."

"That's so adorable," said Videl, making Goten blush and Pan laugh.

"Well, you two should probably get out of here before"—Pan said as Gohan had just entered the house. "Sorry guys."

"How's mom taking it?" asked Goten to his brother.

"She's completely distraught. Dad's doing his best to comfort her. How could you do this to her, me, dad, and my family?"

"I didn't do anything to them. You, dad, and mom brought me nothing but grief. I admit that I didn't handle it the best way but whenever I tried to tell you to stop hounding me about school or I tried to tell mom to stop turning my life into yours, or I tried to tell dad about how leaving me made me feel, no one would listen."

"You should have forced us to listen to you."

"I shouldn't have to, but it doesn't matter now. After high school it never happened again. I'm fine now, and I realize that I love being myself and no matter what anyone says I'm always going to be me. I forgive dad from leaving. I forgive your overbearing nature because I know it's only because you love me, but it's going to take sometime with mom and I since we're on such shaky terms." He watched his brother come towards him and take him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry for not listening to you Goten all those times you needed me."

"It's all in the past Gohan."

"I know, but you know you'll eventually have to face mom."

"Yeah, eventually."

They separated from their hug and smiled at each other. Goten could feel his mate Trunks was happy for them. He turned to him and smiled. "Lets go home Trunks." Trunks took his hand.

"Sounds good to me chibi."

They both smiled as they disappeared into thin air. Videl smiled. "Those two will definitely go the distance for each other." She felt the arm of her husband around her.

"I think you're right Videl." He kissed her briefly on the lips.

Pan was happy for her parents, especially for her uncle, who was in good hands. She only help her grandmother could learn to be accepting of their relationship. Deep down she knew that Goten needed his mother. She hugged her parents and felt them hug her back.

Trunks and Goten reappeared in their home, breaking their lips from each other. Trunks smirked at his mate. "See, I told you it was a good idea," he said as he snaked his arms under the younger boy's shirt to feel the smooth, soft skin of his mate.

"Tr—Trunks, what are you—

"Making you feel good, by the look on your face." He smirked as he brought his hand away from under his shirt. "Now, I'm just teasing you." He walked to the kitchen, taking out dinner for the two.

Goten hopped onto the stool, watching Trunks pull out containers of food, each one making his mouth water. "Wow! I can't believe your mom did all this Trunks."

"Yeah well she likes to make sure the ones she cares about are well taken care of." He heated up the containers he took out and set them before Goten and him. "Well, lets dig in."

Goten told Trunks that he would do the dishes because he had heated up the food. While he was scrubbing the dishes, he heard the shower in the bedroom turn on, and his face instantly heated up. 'Sometimes I think he does that on purpose just to break me but I won't give in I have some self-control. Besides, how would he react if he knew I was virgin?'

He made his way to the living room; turning on the TV, figuring it would distract him from the running water and his dirty thoughts. But every time he would flip the channel it reminded him of something sexual. "Ok, so TVs not an option." He turned it off, throwing the remote on the couch. His eyes faced the bedroom. 'I'll prove to him that I have self-control.' He walked into the bedroom and lied on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Hey Chibi." Goten swore his voice was husky. He saw Trunks grab a remote and smile. "Check this out." He pressed a button and a TV rose up from in front of the end board of the bed. "Just in case you're feeling lazy and it's set up for video games." He watched his mate light up.

"You definitely think of everything Trunks."

Trunks sat on the bed in his towel wrapped around his waist. "So," he wiggled his eyebrows, "you want to play?"

"Trunks!" Goten blushed.

"I meant a video game. Boy, you're minds in the gutter. He smiled.

"Oh." He blushed again. "You're a big meany."

Both boys jammed the buttons on their controllers, concentrating intensely on the game. "You can't beat me Goten."

"That's what you think."

Hours later the screen read Winner: Trunks. Goten's face fell as Trunks did a victory dance standing up on the bed. His face eventually turned into one of amusement at Trunks's dance. He watched Trunks jump and land on his butt on the bed. "Did you enjoy that chibi?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "You looked like a compete idiot."

Trunks lied down on the bed with his arms resting behind his head. He smiled. "That's the idea, it's good to let loose everyone once in a while."

"Definitely." He lied his head down on Trunks's bare chest, and he felt Trunks wrap his arm around him. He could smell his scent, which aroused him, and he had a feeling Trunks knew. He always seemed to be able to predict him, but Trunks never could have predicted Goten sitting up, throwing away his towel, and taking him into his mouth. Loud pants and moans from the older saiyan echoed beyond the bedroom.

Goku and Gohan had stopped sparring when they sensed a rise in ki. They turned to the direction it came from. "Do you feel that dad?"

"I sure do, wow. It sure is strong."

Trunks's fingers gripped the sheets of the bed as he heard the sucking sounds coming from his mate's mouth. He was trying to catch his breath, but it was hard when Goten made him feel so good. He could only hear the sounds coming out of his mouth, which shocked him so much. He never screamed this loud in his life, and he thought he was about to explode. He did all inside Goten's mouth. He was able to catch his breath and when he saw Goten swallow his essence, he became aroused.

Goten smiled at him as he lied back down beside the tired saiyan. He watched the rise and fall of Trunks's sweaty chest. "Are you ok Trunks?" he turned his body, leaning on his side. He placed his hand on his bare chest and rubbed the skin. Trunks, are you with me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry chibi, I was caught in the pleasure." He turned his head to face his younger mate. "Why'd you do it? Not that I'm complaining." He smirked.

"Please, like you didn't know you were tempting me."

"No, I had no idea I could tempt anyone." Trunks laughed.

"With all your experience give me a break." He watched Trunks sit up in bed, letting out a mischievous grin. "What are you going to do Trunks?"

Before he knew it, his naked mate was on top of him, kissing down his neck. Goten's arms came around him, enjoying his body pressed to his own. Trunks came back to give attention to Goten's lips, and he responded with passion. Trunks brought one of his hands to caress Goten's cheek. "You're over dressed chibi," he whispered in his ear, making Goten's body grow hot as his hands landed on his hips.

Goten didn't know when Trunks has unbuttoned his pants, but Trunks slid them off him, coming back to take off his shirt. He left his mate in only his boxers, and Trunks could sense his nervousness. "What's wrong chibi?" He saw a blush on Goten's face.

"I um, I've never done this before." His eyes avoided Trunks's.

"With a guy you mean?"

"I've never done this with any person Trunks." He played with his own fingers, waiting for his mate to respond.

"It only makes you more desirable to me, but you need to tell me if I'm going to fast because I'll stop if that's what you want. I have to warn you though, if you're sure you want to do this know, I won't be able to hold back. I figure why should I when I love you so much." He kissed him on the cheek.

Trunks wasn't usually patient, and he made him feel comfortable, made him feel safe. It was a nice change in his older mate. He loved Trunks so much, and that's what he had waited for, someone who loves him. He looked directly at his mate as he pulled his boxers off, smiling at him. Trunks knew what his answer was as he slid his hands between the younger mate's thighs, and he moaned in pleasure. Trunks took Goten into his mouth and sucked the sensitive skin as he heard his mate scream sounds of enjoyment. He came into his mouth, and Trunk swallowed his essence as Goten got his breathing under control. Trunks brought his lips from his manhood to the younger one's lips. When they separated for breath, Trunks heard Goten's reaction. "Tha—that was, amazing."

"I knew you'd enjoy it." He smiled. "Are you tired yet?"

"Just a little, why do you ask?"

"Well, there's another part and it's more painful at first but then it turns into a pleasure."

He saw Trunks's eyes get excited, and he blushed. "I can handle pain." He got worried when Trunks didn't say anything and before he could Trunks had placed him in his lap; his arms went around the younger, holding tightly. "Trunks, are you ok?" He kissed his shoulder, and then looked into his eyes.

Trunks ran his fingers up and down Goten's back, making him shiver in delight. "I'm going to make you so happy that you'll never have to be in pain again." He kissed is forehead.

"Well, I sure hope so and I can't wait." He attacked his lips roughly, and Trunks responded the same way. Goten could feel Trunks smile while they were kissing. He ran his hands through Trunks's silky, soft, purple hair. Suddenly, Goten found he was on all fours with Trunks holding onto his hips. "You sure like to work fast Trunks."

"I want you so bad chibi," he whispered into his ear. He positioned himself behind Goten. "Ok, this is going to hurt so prepare yourself." He watched his mate nod his head. Trunks licked two of his fingers, placing them inside him.

"Aaah, Trunks, k—keep going." He felt Trunks's fingers go further inside of him. As soon as Trunks has prepared him, Goten felt Trunks's manhood press up against his hole before he entered him. Goten hissed as he moved slowly inside him, but he started to move faster and faster, throwing Goten over the edge as he stroked his manhood.

"Aaah, uhh, Tru-Trunks." He felt Trunks grab his hips and ram harder into the younger saiyan.

Trunks removed himself from Goten, lying beside him. Trunks brought the covers over their sweat, soaked bodies. Exhausted from their sexual activities, they cuddled and fell asleep instantly. The saiyan bond was complete and both sleeping saiyans could feel it.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning the two showered together this time Goten had entered his older mate and the sounds coming from Trunks only made the younger move in and out of him harder. Goten was still hurting from yesterday and didn't tell his mate because he woke up wanting Trunks inside him. This need couldn't wait.

After the shower they got dressed, ate breakfast, and drove off to work. The first stop was Goten's. Before he got out, Trunks stopped him. "Are you sure you're ok? I was pretty rough with you last night."

"Yeah, I just need to walk it off. I'll be fine." He kissed Trunks on the lips, pulling away instantly because he knew if he let Trunks kiss him back, then they both wouldn't be able to stop. "Pick me up after school." Trunks nodded. He got out of the car and waved to Trunks as he took off in his car.

On his way to Capsule Corporation, he couldn't stop smiling. He was just deliriously happy. He was mated to his best friend, his lover. The one who knew him better than anybody. He wanted to scream it to the world, but the last thing he wanted was for Goten to get hounded by paparazzi. He just hoped Goten and his mother could reconcile.

It was a few minutes until Goten's shift was over, so he decided to shower in the locker room before he met Trunks outside. The warm water relaxed his hard working muscles. It wasn't a pleasant job, but he needed to earn a living some how. He knew he could quit at anytime and let Trunks take care of him, but he wanted to have his own responsibilities, besides he all ready goes to college. He wanted to eventually get a better job with his degree.

He closed his eyes as he scrubbed his body down. The water washed away the soap, and Goten's ears became aware of a presence in the locker room. It wasn't any of the fighters, so he focused on it. It was Yamcha. 'What's he doing here? I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right, I'm trembling.' He watched his arm shake. He peered outside the shower curtain. 'Good, he hasn't spotted me yet.' He grabbed his clothes close to his body. He turned the shower off. 'No time to change.' He put two fingers to his forehead and tried to focus on a safe location. He could see Trunks on his way to pick him up. 'Perfect, now if I can just focus.' He took a deep breath and felt himself leave the locker room.

"Damn, I was too late," said Yamcha. He left the locker room.

The traffic was getting on Trunks's last nerve as he gripped the steering wheel. He was anxious to be with his mate again. He never thought he could feel so much for one person, and it excited him. 'What was taking so fucking long?' he thought. He closed his eyes, trying to relieve the stress of his head.

Goten reappeared in the back seat of Trunks's car and when Trunks opened his eyes he almost jumped right out of his seat. "Gees Goten, you scared me." He smiled as he looked back at his shaken mate. "Chibi, what happened?" He frowned. Trunks watched as Goten changed into his clothes and then moved to the front seat to sit next to his older mate.

"I—I know we can just fly out of this traffic but can we just be in it for a little while?"

"Sure but I want to know what's bothering you." He moved up in the traffic. With his free hand he took Goten's in his own.

"Well I was showering after my shift in the locker room alone when I heard a pair of footsteps come in. It was Yamcha I sensed it. I had to get out of there. He's been acting weird, and I know I could take him down. I didn't want to have to kill him if it came to that." Goten saw the steering wheel mid air in Trunks's grasp. Goten laughed nervously. "I guess we'll have to fly after all, huh?"

The flight home was nerve wracking to Goten because Trunks hadn't said a word the whole time. When they were inside, Trunks had put his jacket on the hanger nearest the door and sat down on the couch. He felt his mate sit beside him.

"What's up Trunks?"

He didn't expect the look in his mate's blue eyes when he stared at him. He also didn't expect what came next out of his mouth. "Are you ok, chibi?"

"You're not yelling."

"I want to, but I know it won't solve anything."

"Wow!"

"What?"

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get even smarter." He shoved Goten playfully and then took him back into his arms, smiling. He loved this man so much.


	17. Chapter 17

Goku watched his wife prepare breakfast in silence. Every time he wanted to say something, he hesitated. He just wanted to make things right between his youngest son and his wife. He couldn't stand Chichi being so unhappy and even though she didn't say it, he knew.

"Chichi, I think you and Goten need to talk. Maybe then you'll understand why he love Trunks so much."

"I—I don't know if I can Goku," she said as she started putting plates of food on the table. She sat down in front of him and started eating. When she swallowed, she looked at her husband who hadn't touched his food. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I know you love Goten so please just give him a chance to explain. I love you both, and I can't stand what this is doing to you and him." He took her hand, and she smiled.

"Let him know I'll be at the market at 2PM to pick up some things for dinner tonight."

After breakfast Goku went out to train while Chichi washed the dishes, her eyes looking out the window. She missed her son and wanted to try and understand his feeling, but it would be hard for her. Suddenly a knock came to her door. "Who is it?" she yelled.

"Gohan." He opened the door and came in. "Hey mom."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I don't have an lectures today so I thought I'd come over to see how you're doing."

"You don't have to worry about me son. I'm fine." She turned the faucet off, dried her hands, and faced her eldest son.

"I don't believe you."

She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, and he joined her. "I'm going to the market later today, and you're brother is meeting me there to talk."

"Well that's a good start. You're worried you'll start another argument with him."

"I don't like to argue with Goten, but I just don't know how to except this decision he's made."

"Maybe you need to spend time with Goten and Trunks together to see how they are with each other."

"I think it's too soon for that."

"You're right, baby steps."

She nodded in agreement as Goku reappeared before them. "Hey Gohan!" He turned to his wife. "Goten's agreed."

"H—how is he?" she asked.

"He's happy Chichi, but he told him me something was off with Yamcha. He had an encounter with him, and he made him feel uncomfortable."

"Well now that you mention it Videl said Goten and Pan rushed out of my house that day he came over. They must have picked up on his weird vibes," said Gohan.

"Did he try anything with my son?" asked Chichi.

"He did mention that Yamcha tried to force himself on him."

"WHAT!" Her husband and son held their ears.

"Its funny Trunks responded the same way. I could feel him becoming angry. I guess he's protective over Goten. It might be a good thing if Yamcha tries anything. We know Goten's well protected even though he can handle himself."

Goten made his way to the market his father had told him his mother would be at. He didn't sense her yet, so he decided to get a start on shopping. Something caught his eye at the end of the aisle he was in. he picked it up. 'A vibrator.' He blushed and put it back down. 'That's just perverse.' He made his way to the next aisle, and he felt himself get choked up as he saw his mother.

She turned and spotted him. "Goten." Suddenly she felt his arms around her. He trembled in her arms, and she only held onto him tighter.

"H—hey mom, how are you doing?" He let go and wiped his eyes quickly.

"Better, now that I've seen you. Lets talk."

"Ok."

They put the items they needed in their own carts and started talking about the good times to break the ice.

"Mom, Trunks is very good to me We love each other, and I want to know what I can do to fix what's going on between us."

"I don't have anything against you sweetie. I'm just not sure about Trunks. I mean look at who his parents are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't think he's the one for you."

"No one's good enough for me are they mom?"

"That's not true."

"It's not for you to decide and besides I'm all ready bonded to Trunks in the Saiyan tradition. We're mates." Silence went on for the rest of their time together. It seemed things had all ready got worse. They made their way to the parking lot, each of them beside their cars. "Maybe you need to spend time with Trunks, get to know him. Maybe then you'll realize why I fell in love with him." Chichi watched as Goten drove away in his car and sighed. She had some things to think about. She packed her groceries in her car and drove home.

Gohan and Goku had finished sparring as Chichi drove up into the driveway. They helped her bring the groceries in as well as help her put things away, leaving out the things for dinner. Gohan helped his mother prepare dinner while Goku stayed and watched.

"How'd it go Chichi?" asked her husband.

"We argued again. I just want what's best for him, and I don't know if Trunks is that person."

"That's not true grandma." Chichi turned to see her granddaughter. "Trunks is in love with my uncle. He's never been in love before. He's Vegeta's and Bulma's son so you know he'll treat Goten with respect."

"She's right." Everyone turned to see Trunks in the doorway, drenched in rain. "Goten doesn't know that I'm here, but I felt I had to come. I know Goten's told you how much I love him, but I thought I should tell you myself. He sighed. He never let himself get this vulnerable in front of so many people. "I have to thank you Chichi for having such a beautiful son."

That statement threw off Chichi. She looked at him, shocked to see how serious his eyes were.

"I wasn't always a good influence on him, but I believe some of his influence has rubbed off on me. He makes me feel more alive than I've ever felt in my whole life." His eyes lit up as he said this. "It was nice seeing all of you, but I have to get home." He flew out the door and into the rain-filled sky.

"Wow, talk about romantic," said Videl.

Goten heard the front door open to find a very wet Trunks. He helped Trunks out of his wet jacket while Trunks got his wet shoes and socks off. He brought them out to the balcony to dry. He then raised his ki to dry off himself. "It is really pouring out there."

"Yeah," Goten laughed. "I noticed. You looked like a wet dog."

"A sexy wet dog." He smirked at his mate.

"Sure, whatever boosts your ego." He felt Trunks's warm arms around his waist, pulling his body to his. Trunks was sniffing his neck, making him giggle. "T—Trunks, what are you doing?"

"I'm loving you." He said into his ear.

"Can you love me after we eat?" He heard Trunks's laughter.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to compete with food." He let go of his mate, who smiled at him.

"I love you more than food Trunks. I'm just hungry, that's all."

"I know chibi, I know."

After dinner Trunks changed into a pair of boxers and lied on the bed. Goten came into the room to sense his mate was worried. "Hey Trunks, what's wrong?" He sat on the bed.

"I went to see your mom today." His eyes faced the ceiling. "I told her how much I love you, and I don't know if I made her more mad or what." He felt wetness on his cheek made by his lover. He turned to him. "What was that for?"

"For being sweet, you didn't have to do that. I talked to her today to, and we started another argument."

"I'm sorry chibi."

"It's not your fault Trunks. Mom just doesn't understand what we have." Goten laid into Trunks's warm body and sighed in pleasure as Trunks wrapped an arm around him.

"You like that, huh?" Trunks kissed his mate's cheek and then descended down the sensitive skin of Goten's neck. His hand traveled under his lover's shirt to feel the skin. "Why do you wear so much clothes in the bedroom? I think we need to make a rule."

"Oh," Goten said as Trunks licked his neck. "Li—like what?"

"Well, I like to call it the naked rule. If you plan to stay in the bedroom, than your clothes must be off."

"Something, ah, tells me you've wanted that rule for some time." He felt his pants come off and somehow he managed to get his shirt off to. Trunks always seemed to surprise him in and outside the bedroom.

"You would be right about that chibi." He kissed down his chest and sucked on certain spot to get a reaction from his young lover. The loud reactions pleased Trunks deeply. Anyway he could make his mate happy he would do. Trunks watched Goten's head arch back when he slipped his hands inside his boxers. It was so intoxicating to him the look on his mate's face as he touched him. He was so beautiful and could stay like this with his mate forever.


	18. Chapter 18

At 7AM in the morning Trunks was looking at the high stack of paperwork in front of him. He sighed. 'I really hate this job. What I wouldn't give to be back in bed holding Goten to me.' He put his hate aside to get to work. By the time he had gone through half, it was noon and a knock came to the door. "Come in," he said as his secretary came in. "What's going on Karen?"

"A Mrs. Son Chichi is here to see you Mr. Briefs."

"Send her in Karen."

"Right away sir."

When she left, he was wondering what was about to happen between him and Chichi. He really didn't feel like being yelled at. He stood up as Chichi came in the door. Karen closed it behind her. "How can I help you Mrs. Son."

"Skip the formalities Trunks, it's just you and me."

"All right fine. What do you want?"

"I thought about what you said last night, and I—it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard about my son. Kami knows it wasn't easy raising him without Goku, and the pregnancy was risky. I honestly didn't know if he was going to make it. The doctors said it might be best to stop the pregnancy, but I'm glad I didn't listen." She sat down on the couch. His life's never been easy without his father in his life, but you were always there for my son. I'm thankful for it, and I feel at ease because I know you'll take very good care of him, he even said so."

Trunks found his chair with his hands and sat down. A blush appeared on his face at that last statement. "Thank you for telling me all this Chichi. I can understand why you're protective of Goten."

She stood up and so did she. "I just—I want you to know that I give you both my blessing." She took his hands in hers. "He makes you happy?"

"You have no idea how much Chichi." He smiled.

She hugged him and then they parted. "I guess I'll see you two at the party your mother's throwing at your home."

"Yeah, she loves throwing parties."

"Take care of yourself Trunks."

"I will Chichi."

When she left, Trunks went back to work, going through the paperwork like it was nothing. 'Goten's going to be thrilled.' During his break Trunks went to a small café for lunch. Sitting at the window he watched the people having fun at the beach. 'Kami I wish Goten was here with me. He'd love this place. We'd go to the beach and have fun in the water.' He smirked. 'Well I would have my fun with him in the water.'

"Here you go, sweetie."

Trunks looked up to see the middle-aged woman set down his plates. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie. Hey, are you seeing anyone? I could set you up with my niece."

"No thanks Susan, I'm all ready taken."

"The great Mr. Briefs is taken."

"For good, I'm in a committed relationship." He smiled proudly.

"Well good luck to you and enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." He finished in record time, paid, and walked around the city.

He had an hour left until he had to get back to Capsule, so he decided a walk on the beach would be relaxing. The water looked beautiful and his eyes caught sight of someone familiar, his sister. Before he could get to her, he saw her with another familiar person, Uub. They were kissing, and he smirked. 'Oh this is going to be good.' He was careful as he approached the couple and when he was behind them, he spoke, "hey lovebirds."

The couple jumped and turned around to see Trunks with the hugest smirk they had ever seen. "Trunks, what are you doing here?" asked Bulla. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Oh no, you can't turn this around on me. I saw you two kissing so what's going on?"

She took Uub's hand. "We're together big brother."

"He's a good guy Bulla, but that's not going to protect him from dad."

"You wouldn't rat us out, would you Trunks?" asked Uub.

"No, I wouldn't but eventually you're both going to slip up."

"Damn, you're right. I hate that," said Bulla as Trunks smiled. "Shut up Trunks."

"What? I didn't say anything."

Bulla observed her brother. "Why are you so happy?"

"Well Chichi came to see me this morning. She gave me her blessing to be with her son."

"Oh my kami, that's great." She hugged her brother.

"Congrats Trunks," said Uub.

"Thanks Uub." He looked at his watch. "Well, I have to get going. Bulla, think about what I said."

"I will Trunks."

Trunks made it back to his office just in time. Before he could get back to work, Karen came into the room and turned on his TV. "What's going on?"

"A friend of yours was arrested for the rapes of ten women, and he attempted to rape this guy's son whose holding the guy in cuffs."

Trunks saw Yamcha's face on the screen of the TV. He was handcuffed and taken in by Goten's father. "Karen, I have to take off the rest of the day."

"I understand Mr. Briefs."

Trunks opened his window and flew off into the direction of his mate. He landed at Hercule's mansion and made his way inside the home. He spotted Videl and Gohan and ran up to them. "What happened to Goten?"

"That sicko tried to rape my brother. He was able to get some kind of bracelet on him that weakened his ki to a human's. He would have gotten away with it if my father hadn't come in time." Gohan was trying to hold in his anger, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. "The bracelet was made by your company Trunks. Just what the FUCK was your mother thinking when she made it?"

Trunks was surprised that Gohan swore, he never swore. "I didn't know this would happen Gohan, you got to believe. I would never want to hurt him."

"Well, you did Trunks. It's your fault and now you have to live with it." Gohan walked away with his wife behind him.

Trunks could feel the pain enter his body, and he felt his body sway, about to fall over. He wouldn't stop it, but he was steadied before he hit the ground. He was in the arms of his father. "I got you son." He helped Trunks to a chair. "I heard about what happened."

"I—I have t—to see him. I have to tell him how sorry I am." He voice was shaky.

"It's not your fault Trunks. You didn't know this would happen."

"Yeah, but I knew something strange was going on. I should have looked into it."

"You can't change what's happened. The only thing you can do is set things right."

"How do I do that?"

"That's something you have to figure out for yourself son."

"I guess it's foolish of me to think you would tell me what to do after all this time."

"Trunks, TRUNKS!"

Trunks turned to see his tear stained mate running towards him. He got up and went to him. Goten buried his head in Trunks's chest and cried. Trunks held him tightly. "I'm sorry Goten, I'm so sorry."

Goten broke from his mate's arms. "Why are you sorry?"

Trunks sighed. "The bracelet you have on Yamcha stole from my company. My mother and I made them together."

"Trunks, it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen."

"I told you," said Vegeta.

Goten laughed at Trunks being told by his father. Trunks was happy to see his mate laughing, but that didn't take away from his sorrow. "Trunks." He felt Goten's hand on his cheek. He caught him off guard with a passionate kiss.

Vegeta was amused by the brat's boldness but frowned as he heard the footsteps coming towards them, and he turned to see his frantic mate running towards them. She stopped to take off her heels. She kept going and stopped before her mate, son, and his son.

"Vegeta, Goten's ok?" she asked as she looked at the kissing couple.

"He will be."

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I destroyed the blueprints and the bracelets all ready made. I wish I hadn't made them in the first place."

She broke up the hot and heavy couple and took the bracelet off and gave it to her mate to destroy. Bulma took a seat to relax. She felt Vegeta take her hand in his, and she smiled. "Goten."

Goten came over to Bulma. "I don't blame you or Trunks. There's no need to feel guilty."

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, I just want to get home." He looked at Trunks.

"Over my dead body," the voice didn't come from Chichi, but her oldest son.

"That's not for you to decide Gohan," said Goten. "Trunks is mine, and I won't let you separate him from me for something that's not his fault or Bulma's."

"It's not your decision to make Goten."

Goten wasn't expecting his brother to respond that way. It frightened him a little. He heard a yell and saw Vegeta had powered up, placing himself in front of him. "If you separate my son from his mate, you will kill them. If you still want to try, be my guest but you'll only be killing your brother, is that what you want Gohan?"

Gohan watched as his brother and Trunks disappeared into thin air.

They appeared back at their home, and Trunks felt his mate let go, walking away from him into their room, where he heard the water running in the bathroom. 'He needs some time to himself. I don't blame him.' He sat alone and in silence on the couch until he felt antsy, so he opened the sliding door to the deck, breathing in the cold air. Suddenly, he felt his mate's distress and found him in the shower, crying his eyes out. He frowned. "Oh chibi." He felt Goten take him into his arms, closing the shower curtain behind him.

When his cries died down, Trunks heard his mate hiccup, and he calmed him down by rubbing his back. "Trunks."

"Yes chibi." He nuzzled his neck.

"I'm so glad to have you."

Trunks smiled. "I feel the same way, and I want to know what I can do to make things right between us and your family. I'm just afraid I've caused too much destruction."

"There's nothing more we can do Trunks. It's their turn now. We've done all we can."

"You're right" He looked at the soaked clothes he was wearing down to his shoed feet under the water. "I'm too overdressed." He smirked. "A little help chibi?"

Goten bent down, taking off his shoes and socks while Trunks removed his shirt, pants, and boxers. Trunks backed Goten into the tiled wall, pressing himself against the younger saiyan. They both let out a moan before they started kissing each other anywhere and everywhere with great need. When Trunks felt Goten's legs wrap around his waist, he groaned in pleasure.

They eventually broke for air, finding themselves breathing heavily. Trunks was the first to speak. "Goten."

"Y—yes Trunks."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"So?" Goten whispered into his mate's ear in a husky voice. "What are you going to do about it?"

He brought Goten down to lie down in the tub while Trunks pressed into him before he took him in his mouth. He rubbed his hands on his milky, white thighs as he continued to make his lover feel good.

"Ooooooohhhh, aaaahhhhh, Trunks, please." Goten felt Trunks pick him up in his arms and carry him to the bed.

"As you wish chibi." He dropped Goten on the bed and completely devoured him.

Trunks brought the covers over their tired bodies and had enough energy to gather his mate in his arms. He kissed his neck. "Try to get some sleep Goten."

"Tha—that won't be hard. You worked me pretty good." He smiled.

They drifted off at the same time to sleep. In the middle of the night Goten woke up, put on his robe, and walked into the kitchen. He guessed Trunks was right after all. He couldn't despite how tired his body was. His mind was still reeling. 'Have I lost my whole family? It isn't fair. Why I can't they see the good in Trunks like I do?' He ate some white rice and dumplings he found in the fridge. He sighed and then felt his lover's hand on his shoulder.

"I told you, you'd be up, and I'm happy to join you." He kissed him on the lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Trunks was taking a nap on the grass of his family home backyard. When he woke up, he wondered how he got there. He remembered getting to work this morning, and he looked at his watched, eyes widening in shock. "It's 4'o clock, shit. I better get back."

"I don't think so Trunks."

"What? What's going on?"

"I don't know you tell me son. Your mother found you asleep on your desk, and she told me to bring you here."

"Goten was up most of the night with nightmares of what almost happened to him the day before yesterday. I stayed up with him."

"Has he told you about what happened that day?"

"No, he shouldn't have to relieve what almost happened to him."

"Then he'll never have restful sleep and if he doesn't sleep, you don't sleep either."

"Fuck."

"Watch your mouth, boy." He warned.

"Sorry, I didn't know everything this bonding entailed."

"I made your mother fully aware of what was involved in the bond before she became my mate. She knew she would have to deal with my past and the nightmares that went along with it."

"Wow, mom really endured, huh?"

"Yes, she was stronger than I thought."

"Well, I better get home. Thanks dad." He heard his father grunt in response.

When he unlocked the door to his home, he saw Videl talking with Goten on the couch. "Hey, what's going on?" Trunks asked.

"Hey Trunks," said Videl.

"I quit my job today for obvious reasons, but I'm still going to school. I went over to my parent's and my brother's house."

"Goten."

"I had to try Trunks. They don't understand you like I do. They don't know how wonderful you are, so I told them."

"What happened?"

"All I heard was yelling to tell you the truth. My dad got me out of there and brought me back here. My father, Videl, and Pan are the only ones who understand. You're family to Trunks. Why can't my mother and brother?" His head was beginning to ache, so he rubbed it. He felt Trunks sit beside him.

"I don't know Goten, but we have to take care of you first."

"You're right Trunks because it's affecting you to. You look exhausted."

"I guess I was the only one not listening when my father talk about saiyan bonding."

Goten smiled. "Why weren't you listening? Just curious."

"I'd really rather not say in front of Videl."

"Why? You don't think I can handle it?" she asked.

"Yeah, my thoughts were pretty perverted at the age of thirteen."

"Oh no Videl, it looks like you've got him reminiscing," said Goten.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"His smile is devious, and his eyes are glazed over." The phone suddenly rang breaking Trunks from his dirty fantasies. "Hello, this is Son Goten."

"Goten, is Trunks there?"

"Sure Bulla." He handed the phone to Trunks.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Have you seen the news? Someone killed Yamcha while he was locked up."

"Good, now we don't have to worry about him hurting anyone else."

"That's true, I just wanted to give you the news."

"Thank you."

"No problem, love you."

"Love you to Bulla, bye." He hung up and turned to his mate and Videl. "Yamcha was killed while he was locked up."

"I thought that kind of thing only happened in movies," she said.

"Well, he can't hurt anyone, so that's a good thing, right?" asked Goten.

"That's right chibi." He kissed him on the forehead then frowned. "But we have to talk about what happened. It's the only way you or I will get any real sleep."

"I think I should go," said Videl.

"It was good to see you," said Trunks as he closed the door behind him. He turned to his mate, who was holding his knees. He kneeled before his lover and took his hand. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here chibi, I'm not going to leave you." He felt Goten take his hand back as he got off the couch and stood.

"I had just finished cleaning the locker room and when I turned around he was there. I don't remember how, but he got the bracelet on me. When I turned around, he smashed me up against the lockers. I was knocked on unconscious and when I woke up, my pants were down. He pressed up against me. Before he could get his pants down, my dad came and knocked him out."

Trunks waited for his chibi to turn around and he wasn't, so he turned him around to face him. "How do you feel Goten?"

Goten's eyes finally met his. "I feel a little relief, but I'm still a little shaken at what could have happened to me if my dad hadn't shown up."

"Well, you don't have to think about it. He's gone and can never hurt you, but—

"But?"

"I know it will take some time, and I'm here for you to do whatever I can to make you the happiest person in the world. Also, I know this goes without saying but I will protect you with my life. I know you can take care of yourself, but I've always felt this need to protect. It probably has to do with being older."

Goten pressed his lips against Trunks in a soft and innocent kiss. He pulled away before the older could deepen the kiss. When Trunks pouted, his mate laughed. "I'm sorry about that Trunks I didn't know you wanted to continue." He smiled.

"Don't start something you're not going to finish chibi." He smirked.

A dangerous look appeared in the older one's eyes and before he knew it, they were laying behind the couch, naked and sweaty. Trunks rubbed the younger's back, making Goten's skin to have Goosebumps. "I wish my family could see you the way I do Trunks." He felt Trunks kiss the nape of his neck, moving to his shoulder.

"Give it time Goten, we'll show them together," his eyes full of determination and love for his mate. He felt his mate burry himself deeper into Trunks's embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

A knock came to the door, and the person entered the room. She watched as the young saiyan's eyes moved away from her crystal ball. He turned to face her and smiled. "I really appreciate you doing this for me Baba," he said.

"It was no problem Goten. Have you decided on what to do now?"

"I have Baba. I'm going to tell him."

"After everything you saw, you still want to go through with it?"

"Yes I do. No one ever said love is easy and I'm willing to take the journey either way it takes me."

"You are certainly a brave boy, and I wish you good luck."

"Thank you." He left one of the many rooms of kami's lookout with Baba right behind them. He felt for his best friend's ki, smiled at Baba, and disappeared from the lookout.

He reappeared on the main fighting ring, where tournaments were held and where he had his first fight with his best friend. He smiled, not recognizing the people in the audience were wondering what he was doing in the ring. When the announcer came up to him with a microphone in hand, he got a wild idea. "Hey, um do you mind if I say a few words before the next fight happens?" asked Goten.

"Of course, I'm a big fan of your father's."

"Um thanks."

"May I have your attention please, this is Son Goten and he would like to say a few words." The announcer handed the microphone over to him.

"Hi, I'm Goten, and I"—he searched for the eyes he had known all this childhood. He spotted them looking directly at him, and he felt a little flutter in his chest. "That is to say that love isn't easy, it has its ups and downs but if you stick with it, then it makes you much stronger. I like to think I've been in love since a pair of blue eyes looked at me like I was the only thing on this earth that ever meant something. He held me to him when I was just an infant and said I belonged to him. I wonder if I still do." He had to stop to bring himself under control.

Suddenly Trunks felt a bunch of eyes on him but he kept his composure even though inside he was shaking. He was the prince of all saiyans after all and that came with some expectations. He didn't focus on the crowd's eyes but only on Goten's. His heart was beating so fast he swore it could hop out of his chest at any time.

He'd always known he had strong feelings for Goten but until this moment he didn't know how much the younger one felt about him. It was something he couldn't describe at the moment. Trunks was just waiting for him to say more.

"I'm in love with you Trunks." The whole crowd gasped and was waiting for Trunks to respond but before he could, Goten had more to say. "There's no one else on the planet I'm meant to be with, and you feel the same way about me." Goten smiled.

"I do?" Trunks smirked as he made his way from his seat to the ring Goten stood in. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure Trunks." He watched his best friend very closely and suddenly felt the older's ones arms around his waist, holding him close to his body. His nose was sniffing the skin of Goten's neck.

"I don't think you realize how much." When Trunks kissed the nape of Goten's neck, he felt him lean into him with neck in a better access for Trunks to get to. Trunks made his lips journey to Goten's air, whispering, "I love you to, chibi."

The fireworks appeared in the sky, and the crowd cheered. Whether it was at the fireworks themselves or the couple on stage making out so heatedly, it didn't matter. They were together, and that's all that mattered to the two demi-saiyans.

The two broke apart for air but still held each other in their arms, looking at the fireworks display. Trunks turned from it to his best friend. "Hey Goten, where were you all this time?"

"I went to the lookout to talk to Baba. I wanted her to show me a potential life with you and how it turned out."

"How was it?" Trunks asked curiously.

"We went through a lot together, but we were always there for each other no matter what."

"Just like it's always been."

"And just like it will always be."

Trunks laughed. "We're so corny, but I'm more curious about something else."

"What's that Trunks?" He saw Trunks's eyes fill with lust, and he knew what he meant.

"Why does your head always go to that place?"

"Well, it's a nice place to be, especially when it's with someone you really love and care about."

"So instead of me explaining how it was, why don't we find out for ourselves?" He said it in such an innocent way that Trunk almost had the urge to take him right now in front of the audience. He didn't care what others thought, but he did care what his new love thought. He knew Goten would be embarrassed because of his shyness, but he didn't see a reason for him to be shy. He had a beautiful body. "Trunks, hey Trunks!"

"Oh sorry chibi, what were you saying?"

"Well now that everyone knows including our friends and family I think life might get a little harder for us." He saw the confident look in his best friend's eyes and felt his body relax.

"I say bring them on chibi. They can try to break us apart, but we'll fight even harder to be together."

Trunks's words lifted his spirit, and he held onto him tightly. "You're right Trunks, no one can stop us."

Trunks took in every part of their bodies that were touching. "You know it just occurred to me that you fit perfectly against my body," he whispered. "I just feel so good with you in my arms." Trunks sensed a change in Goten's body when he said this. It felt hot but not enough to burn him. It felt comfortable and safe. "You burning for me, chibi?"

Goten blushed and pulled away from his embrace. "You're such a damn tease Briefs, you know that, right?"

"I know but just wait till you're under me. That's where the real teasing begins."

"I'm beginning to think you just like to see me blush."

"That's true to, you know me so well." Trunks smiled. "And I know you well enough to know you want to leave with me tonight to somewhere where the two of can be alone and do things that are not appropriate for child's eyes. You won't say that out loud of course." He held out his hand to the younger saiyan, who smiled at him, and they both flew into the night with happiness and love in their hearts. (THE END)


End file.
